Adoption
by DeEP-Kris
Summary: COMPLEATED!The last chapter: The end of all hope. Crossover, pairings: RizaxRoy, EdxEnvy, AlxWinry ScarxScieszka. Please R&R.
1. Mother Riza

_I'm practising for my FCE (First Certificate Exam) and just want to improve my English. Please read it and comment on how many mistakes I have made. _

**Chapter 1**

**Mother Riza**

There was a beautiful day in Central City. Colonel Roy Mustang was sitting in his office at Headquarter and reading his papers. Yes, there is not good situation in the Muvo city. Command is asking for calm it down. Roy remember, when last time something suspicious was happening in the Youswell, he sent there Elric Brothers. They "clean up" the mess and people there became friendlier to State Alchemists. Even President Bradley congratulated Colonel and General Hakuro promoted Mustang and his assistant Hawkeye. Full Metal and his brother Al did excellent job. So, why don't send them to Muvo? Roy wrote an order and called for Hawkeye. She quietly took a paper from his desk.

"Please send the order to Full Metal Alchemist" he said and came back to work.

After few minutes Roy lift his head and found Hawkeye still standing in front of his deck and staring at the order. She had so strange face and looked like she was thinking about something.

"What's wrong, First Lieutenant?"

"Nothing, sir. I just think that you shouldn't send Elric Brothers to Muvo."

That was the first time, when his assistant disagrees with him in such important matter. But, Hawkeye was a wise, logical person so she had some reason to say that.

"Why not? Explain it to me, First Lieutenant."

"Because situation in Muvo city is not safety, especially for State Alchemists."

"That's why I'm sending them."

"But, sir, you should at first ask their parents for permission."

"But they don't have parents! That's why I like them very much – without mother; father doesn't look after them, looking for the Philosopher Stone so I can send them everywhere! Maybe Edward is not nice to me, but I don't have to see him."

"Yes, sir." agreed First Lieutenant "But I'm afraid someone has adopted Elric Brothers."

"WHAT?!" Roy was totally shocked.

He gazed at Hawkeye in a great surprise.

"It can't be!" he shouted "They are not for adoption!"

"Yes, they are, excuse me, were."

"They belong to the military!"

"They are still children, sir."

"It can't be!" Roy couldn't understand.

Why did somebody adopt Ed and Al? Why? Why did someone want to look after two young alchemists who had their own ways? They are still children, that's right. But they home was Headquarter, their family was military. They even never behaved like they wanted to have parents. That was convenient for them. Roy smiled. No, it can't be.

"First Lieutenant, please find the person who adopted Elric Brothers and send him to me. We will have small talk."

He sat comfortably and began to watching his fingernails. Hawkeye was still there, staying in the undecided position.

"I'm afraid sir I adopted them" she said uncertain, but calmly.

Roy nearly fell of his chair. He looked at her in a great surprise as if he saw her at the first time.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

She looked at him without fear in her red eyes, even if he was angry.

"Please forgive me sir, that I did something against your will. I didn't know that you wouldn't like it, sir. Elric Brothers are children and it is wrong that nobody looks after them. I had discussed that matter with them and they had agreed. Now, if you sir wants to order them something, you have to ask for my permission first."

Roy was shocked more than the last time. Hawkeye against him, with Elric Brothers? No way! How it could be? No, she was just joking. If his Lieutenant ever joked?

"First Lieutenant Hawkeye" he spoke softly "don't you have a dog to take care of? If you want to have a family, leave the military, find a husband and make children. If you really think that it is time for you to have a baby, I won't do any complications. I'll give you your last salary and wish good luck."

"You know that I'll never leave you, sir. I don't want to leave your site, military. Elric Brothers just have to have some close person who would time to time look after them and their cases."

"They have me." said Roy with angry voice.

"And now me, sir."

Colonel yelled. He had never complained about Hawkeye. He sometimes said something about Havoc (he smokes too much), Brenda (his way of speaking was sometimes awesome), Farman (not quite bright), Fury (sometimes behave like a child) but never about Hawkeye. She was perfect marksman, intelligent, sharp, the best subordinate who ever exist. Elric Brothers were important to Roy. He saw the chance to become President thanks to them. Edward Elric was the youngest State Alchemist, the genius and Roy wanted to abuse him. And, in the deepest part of his heart, he liked them, like every people they met. He liked to think that he is the only person they must respect. He took care of them. And now, between him and Elrics stood his excellent assistant - Hawkeye.

"Why did you agree, brother?" Alphonse voice was full of worry.

"Why?" Edward was cleaning his automail.

"Yes, why?"

"Because..." he put off a cloth he had been using "...it is useful."

"Why did you agree to become First Lieutenant son? You had buried our home; you didn't want to have any place to come back, and now..."

"Her name is Riza, don't you remember? Don't you like her?"

Al didn't understand what was on his brother's mind.

"I like her very much. She was always kind for us. She could be a perfect mother, but I don't understand why you accept her offer?"

"Because... "- Ed turned to the window "she is the Colonel's subordinate. It is good to have someone among the enemy."

"Oh. So, why don't be adopting by Lust?"

"Shut up, Al!"

"Don't talk to me in a rude way! I'll tell my mother!"

Two brothers began to laugh.

"Mother Riza will take care of our affairs with Colonel. She will fight like a lion."

"You know, brother, she is really dedicated to him."

"Oh, come on! It'll be changed soon. I mean, we will change it. Woman cannot be so dedicated to a man because sooner or later they will end up in bed."

He hesitated.

"Imagine that, Al. Everywhere, wherever you glance, there are small Roys running around. And all call me SHORT!"

Ed began to shake in furious.

"Calm down, brother!" Al had tried to quiet him.

"It can't happen! Never, until my name is Full Metal Alchemist!"

"I don't think mother Riza is interests in having small Roys with Colonel. And vice versa."

"Oh, you Al are so childish. He is a man and she is a woman. It is prove by science that normally one gender desire another. You know the Colonel, he is like a dog for women."

"But mother Riza is not a woman for him. She is a solider, his subordinate, not female at all."

"This is stronger than man. Lust – one of the Seven Great Sins."

"Oh, now I understand!" Shouted Al "You simply want to rescue mother Riza from the Colonel."

"Now you get it, Al!"

"Aren't you in love with her?"

Blush.

"No" the answer was quick and sharp.

"She is quite beautiful, you know. I enjoy her as my mother and you... could you be my father?"

"Don't say such stupid things! We like her both as our mother and we will protect her from any bad guys! And she will protect us from the Colonel!"


	2. The Family

_Ok, I will try to pass FCE in two years time, so I have a lot of time to practise. I will be grateful if someone tells me if better is to write:_

"_Wow" said Al._

_OR_

"_Wow" Al said._

_Thanks for helping me with correct first chapter. Another is a bit longer and has some non – FMA characters. Please comment on how many mistakes I have made this time._

_Disclaim (we really have to write it?): I don't own "Full Metal Alchemist", "Wolf's Rain", "Gravitation" and "Hellsing"._

**Chapter 2**

**The Family**

"Ed, Al, you both look good" Riza was pleased about outfit of her sons.

"I look weird in my armour" Al wasn't so enthusiastic.

"Your family may don't like us as your sons" Edward said, watching his mirror image.

All Riza's family was coming for dinner to see her new "pets". Since morning she had been making preparations. Everything and everyone had to be perfect. Ed was wearing a new suit and Al armour was carefully cleaned so that now it was shining better than sun. Riza had her hair down. She was wearing a red dress which highlights her eyes.

"You look so beautiful, mother Riza" said Al with great admiration.

"Thank you Alphonse."

Black Hayate had been washed and brushed. On the table laid a white tablecloth. The best table–ware was ready for a dinner. Riza got a new, bigger house since she had adopted two children. She was very proud. Nobody in her party (except the Colonel) had so big house. There were three rooms – two bedrooms and one living room and a nice kitchen. She had prepared all of dinner on her own. Al was very helpful - he peeled potatoes and Ed went to the grocery. They both were really good sons.

"Oh, the bell! They are coming!"

Black Hayate started to bark. Riza improved her hair and opened the door. Elric Brothers held their breaths.

"Hello Riza darling!" A redheaded girl hugged miss Hawkeye through the doorstep.

The family went inside. There were seven adults and four children. One woman was pregnant.

"Ok, so... "Riza was a bit nervous "Family, these are Elric Brothers: older Edward, known as Full Metal Alchemist, and younger Alphonse who is as much of genius as his brother"

"Nice to meet you" they all said. Hawkeye's family was watching them with interest.

"Ed, Al, my older sister Cher and her husband Hubb."

"Riza!" Cher was totally unhappy. "He is not my husband any more. He is my ex – husband."

"Sorry, Cher, I forgot. And these are my nephews, children of Cher and Hubb: Kiba, Tsume, Toboe and Hige. Oh, I see you will have another baby, Cher."

"Cheza" said older sister.

"You already know the gender of the baby?" Al was surprised.

"I'm interesting in alchemy, just like you guys."

"They have a big family, not like divorce couple." Ed didn't think he would like Cher.

"First child was born two years after their divorce" Riza explained in a low voice.

"Ow..."

"This is my older brother K. He is a pop star's manager."

"Nice to meet you boys." K was smiling in a strange way.

He wore a gun on his braces. Elrics thought Riza's family wasn't quite normal.

"If you like to sing" continued K "please contact with me. I will make you a good advertisement. Have you got any close male friends?"

"W-what?!" Brothers were in a small shock.

"Oh, brother" Riza smiled "they won't be singers. They are talented alchemists."

"Ok, I can manage alchemists."

"You, little..." Miss Hawkeye lightly hit her brother.

The redheaded girl cleared her throat.

"Sorry, Vicki" Riza turned to her "And this is my beloved younger sister Victoria."

"Hello" Victoria cheerfully waved to brothers.

They noticed her strange red eyes. Vicki smiled.

"Yes, I am a vampire."

"WHAT?!"

"She had to be vampire, or otherwise she had died... It was done to her by another, noble vampire" Riza explained "How is he doing, Vicki?"

"Alucard is fine, thanks. He has some conflict with Incognito guy, and Sword Dancer is chasing him. But Miss Integra is taking care of the situation."

"Is she still a virgin?"

Vicki laughed.

"More important, are You still a virgin?"

"Ow, Vicki, please stop."

"How about this Roy guy?"

"Vicki, stop!"

"You wrote to me that he is quite sexy and you want..."

"SHUT UP VICKI! And you wrote to me that Integra is..."

"Girls, please stop arguing" Cher was shamefaced. "Children are listening."

Ed and Al now were totally shocked. Riza at work and Riza with her family – it were different Rizas. All her family was weird so Ed with his artificial leg and arm and Al in an armour were, compare to them, quite normal.

During the dinner there was great talk about guns. Every member of Riza's family has a gun.

"New model" Hubb was showing his pistol "from good company: Paradise."

"I have something better" Vicki put big, long bazooka on a table.

"Wow!" Family was watching it. "Where did you get it?"

"It was brought to me by Walter, Integra's servant. But you really must see Alucard gun. It is a masterpiece! Long, big, with letters on it. He even has sacrifice bullets."

"You, Vicki, are always scare when you must kill someone" Cher remarked.

"Because she is delicate." Riza defended. "She knows how to shoot."

"Yes, I do!" cried Victoria.

"I have a great idea! Let's practise our skills!" K looked happy. "Riza darling, do you have anything to shoot to?"

"No, but I think we could go to the shooting range. I have gold member card."

"But shooting range can be close on Sunday." K complained.

"Yes, you are right. Maybe we will go to the park and shoot some birds?"

"You can only talk about guns and shooting someone" Cher yelled. "Couldn't we talk about something else?"

"Yes" K turned his eyes to Elric Brothers "You, brothers, are alchemists, right?"

"I'm afraid yes" Ed answered politely.

"My brother is State Alchemist" continued Al.

"The dog of the military."

"Oh, how nice" Vicki didn't notice ironic sound in Ed's voice "That's why sister know you."

"Do you have any hobby?"

"Er... we are looking for Philosopher's Stone."

"And sometimes we have a fight with homonoculus."

"I see, you general like sports. You want to become scientists in the future?"

"Alchemists ARE scientists" said Cher "I know a lot about alchemy, I'm scientist myself. I've seen person made by using alchemy."

"Yes?!" Ed and Al began to interest in subject.

"Cher, please, not again!" Yelled K "You always tell us this story about Flower Girl Cheza. If you will continue, we all divorce you."

"Your sense of humour is awful, K!"

"Oh, honey, please don't argue now. Children are here."

"I'm good in shooting!" Victoria stood up.

She went to the kitchen. She took some glasses from cupboard and put them on a kitchen desk. Then went to the corridor, took a gun from her garter and fired. The others were watching her though the living room's door. They heard sound of braking glasses. Vicki put off her gun. She looked at her work with surprise.

"Sorry Riza" she muttered.

Riza quickly run into the kitchen.

"My... my window!" She cried.

"You see, Vicki never was good marksman."

The doorbell rang.

"Oh no!" Riza turned to the door "The housekeeper."

"Miss Lieutenant!" Low, female voice was heard "What's happening, miss Lieutenant?"

"Nothing, mrs Peacock, thank you for asking!" shouted Lieutenant.

"I heard a shot! Are you all right, Miss Lieutenant?"

"Yes, I'm all right. There wasn't me who fired. Please ask major Slope."

"And the children? Are they all right too?"

"Yes, we are fine, mrs Peacock" shouted Ed an Al.

"Thanks God! I've just baked some cookies. Would the children like to eat them?"

"Cookies!" Vicki was excited.

"Not from this lady." muttered Riza. "If you like some cookies, they are in the cupboard."

"We don't want the cookies, thank you very much!" she said loudly.

"No cookies, hlip (sound of crying)." Vicki was disappointed.

"Why don't you like this lady?" asked Hubb.

"There are several reasons." Riza didn't want to talk about it.

She came back to the kitchen and began to wonder how she would repair broken window.

"First" said Ed with low voice "mrs Peacock is a widow from the General Peacock, who was against Colonel Mustang promotion."

"Her cooking skills are bad." Al wasn't sure if Ed really had to talk about Riza's secrets.

"And" continued Ed "mrs Peacock doesn't like the Colonel either. She had told Riza to leave him, and when she refused, mrs Peacock told her some gossips about the Colonel. That made Riza angry!

"Ye, sister is sensitive, when the talk is about Roy." Said Vicki "Her letters are always full of Roy "

"Roy?!" Ed was surprise "Does she call the Colonel Roy in her letters to you?"

"Yes, always."

Ed turned to brother.

"You see, my theory about sex is perfect."

"You two are in Roy's party too, right?" Asked Vicki "Is there something between my sister and him?"

"No."

"YES!"

Edward lightly hit Al.

"Of course there is something between Mustang and every girl he meets. You see, Vicki, he is a womanizer and playboy. He takes advantage of women."

"How awful!"

"Yes, it is. And now his victim is your beloved Riza."

"Brother, you liar!" whispered Al.

"My Riza!"

"Yes, our Riza! That's why I and Al decided to look after her."

"You have gold heart boys" Vicki eyes were full of tears.

"Yes, but we can't protect her alone." Ed was saying it carefully to give Victoria time to think.

"You need a help? My help? But, what can I do? I'm only younger sister. You should talk with K... no, he will see a chance to make sister a pop star thanks to this romance. Maybe Cher... no, she will say something like: Do what you have to do and break up with him "

"See, you are the only rescue for Riza's virginity." Ed was pleased that his plan was working.

"But, what can I do?"

Ed gave her an evil smile.

"You are a vampire, aren't you?"

"Yes... you mean?" Vicki was terrifying.

"You drink blood, don't you?" Ed's voice scared her. "Blood lust..."

"S-stop!" Vicki covered her ears. "I have made promise!"

"But for mother Riza?"

"This is awful, brother!" yelled Al.

"You mean..." Vicki continued "I have to go to this Roy and suck his blood."

Ed gave her a happy smile.

"Yes."

"No! I can't! He will become ghul and miss Integra will kill me."

"Ok, I understand" Ed turned from her and walked back to the living room "You don't really fell anything for Riza!"

"That's not true!" Two tears ran down her cheeks.

"Please forgive my brother" Al put his big hand on her shoulder "He likes mother Riza and doesn't like the Colonel. But, the Colonel is good to us. I don't want anyone to do something bad to him."

"You have a gold heart, Al." Vicki smiled. "I like you."

"I like you too, miss..."

"Just call me Vicki. So, please tell me about Roy, sister, you and your devilish brother."

_Ehmm, this family – meeting reminds me "Police Academy 2nd". I made Cher, K and Victoria all Riza's family because I think those characters have something similar (and I like them all). They don't have parents, but maybe Rosette from "Chrno Crusade" was their mother? The next chapter coming soon... _


	3. Tell me, Winry

_Another chapter, plot will go on. I think my fic will be only a romance between Riza and Roy, something about possible love between Ed and Envy and Al and Winry, but they are teenagers and their love can't be so... you know. Still, comments about mistakes are welcome. Every comments are welcome._

Chapter 3

Tell me, Winry!

President King Bradley kissed her hand gently.

"It's an honour to meet woman like you, First Lieutenant."

"Thank you, mr President" Riza was blushing, when her hand was in President's.

King Bradley in person met Hawkeye in her new house. He said he had wanted to check the gossips about brave Miss Lieutenant, who had adopted famous Elric Brothers. It was the big honour for Riza to receive such important person.

"You are living alone or someone helps you, First Lieutenant?"

"No, sir, I'm alone with my sons. But I can manage that." She answered seriously.

"I know that women in army are strong, but..." President sighted "You should have someone to help, First Lieutenant."

"I understand, sir." She saluted.

He was about to leave. He turned around.

"Think about what people will say. About you, First Lieutenant, and the military."

"Yes sir."

"Yes, I heard about it too." Farman was excited.

"Did First Lieutenant really adopt children?" Fury couldn't understand that. "I know she is nice, in some ways, she has taken care of dog I found, but, you know, she is rather..."

"Yes, we know." The others agreed.

"But, more important, how did our Colonel react?" Fury asked.

"He was pissed off" Brenda said. "He forced her to work until midnight and told her to take long shift. I think she is loosing his confidence."

"That's good." Havoc was pleased "It means that I will take her job as an assistant."

He happily put a cigarette into his mouth.

"But, men, she is now a mother. Woman can't work so much, especially when she has children."

Everyone gazed at Fury in a great surprise. Hawkeye wasn't a woman for them. She was a subordinate, like them all. Mate from army, good solider and the Colonel assistant, but NOT woman. Woman is a person that you can date with, have a sex and who slap you across the face. Was Riza like that? No, she was just too male to be female. Yes, they thought about her using "she". But that was formal routine. Maybe only Fury saw something female in her. But he was young and had so sensitive heart.

"The Colonel is angry because she adopted Elric Brothers" Farman explained.

"Why did she do that?" Havoc asked "She knows that they belong to the Colonel."

"Maybe she wanted to have some living person in the flat."

"She's got Black Hayate."

"You all know Elric Brothers" Farman shrugged "Everyone who meet them, must fall in love. They are simply cute."

"You want to adopt them too?" Brenda asked with evil smile. "There is still a chance."

"What do you mean?" asked three men.

"Didn't you hear a gossip? The President was in First Lieutenant's House and told her to find a man! You know, some father for Ed and Al."

"She has to get married?"

"Yes."

The Colonel Roy Mustang entered so they stopped their chat and came back to work. The Colonel passed them and sat behind his desk. He was nervous and angry. He looked at his subordinates.

"Where is First Lieutenant?" he asked threateningly.

"First Lieutenant has afternoon shift." They answered and looked at each other.

"That's good." Colonel seemed to be happy. "Relax, boys, in the morning there is no one who can disturb our work. She will do it in the afternoon, at the evening and at night. Havoc, I see you want to smoke. Ok, take a break. Fury, you look quite hungry. Go and buy something. You can't starve."

"But, sir, I have a paper work..." began Furry, but Roy suddenly interrupted.

"Do not discuss with the Colonel. Go and eat something." He smiled to himself and whispered "We will see, Lieutenant the mother, if you can manage both work and children."

Farman, Fury, Brenda and Havoc gazed at each other. Then the knocked was heard.

"Oh" Roy stood up "I think it is my guest. Havoc, please open the door."

Second Lieutenant glanced at his boss and opened the door. He looked at the guest in a surprise.

"Miss... Miss Rockbell!" He stammered out.

Winry was standing at the doorstep of the Colonel Mustang's office. She looked scared and didn't know what to do. The Colonel went to her.

"Thank you, Miss Rockbell, for coming." He said with a very nice smile. "Please sit down" he offered her a chair "and relax. Fury, make a tea for Miss Rockbell."

"Um..." Winry was blushing "I'm Winry."

"How cute girl" Mustang was still smiling "My name is Roy. Fury, I told you something!"

"Yes sir!" Fury went to the kitchen to make some tea.

Roy turned his handsome face to the girl. Others looked at each other.

"It's nice that you travel all this way from Risenbool to see me."

"Um... I just want to see Ed and Al." Roy's behaviour made Winry shy.

"Oh yes, those cute brothers!" Colonel's smile grown up "They are doing well, you know."

"Yes, they have been adopted recently." said Winry.

"You know by whom?"

"Yes, by Miss Riza Hawkeye, your subordinate."

"You like this situation?"

"They've got home. And family."

"We can't call mother and two children family. Oh, the tea."

Fury brought two cups of tea. He left it on the table and went behind Roy's back, where others stood and listened their weird Colonel.

"When they were young" continued Winry "they had only mother and they were happy family."

"But boys without father..." Roy made silence "Tell me, Winry, what father do Ed and Al would like to have?"

There was a laugh behind Roy's back. The Colonel turned around.

"Didn't I tell you to take a break?" He asked.

"Yes sir" Havoc answered mischievously "But everyone want to be Elric Brothers father."

"You, Havoc smoke a lot. You aren't good father for anyone."

"I think Ed wouldn't like a dad like his REAL father."

"So, not long, blond hair." Counted Roy "Not gold eyes. Wearing only cool clothes. I think I suit to this."

All his subordinates laughed. Winry was in small shock. She looked at Roy and though she hadn't heard what she had just heard.

"You want to be Elric Brothers dad, Colonel?" Brenda had tears in his eyes.

"What's so funny in it?" Roy's voice was cold.

"Nothing sir, ha ha ha..."

Mustang looked at them.

"I always take care of Elric Brothers. They are like my sons. I don't see any reason why I can't be their legal father."

"So, you must marry Hawkeye, sir!"

Roy was angry.

"Don't be stupid. Nobody will stay between me and Elric Brothers. Hawkeye have to understand that, or she will be dismissed."

"Um..." Winry cleared her throat "But you must marry her to become their father."

"No, I'll just force them to be my sons. That's all. And you, Winry, you are necessary for me. You will tell me how to win their hearts."

"Ehm... win their hearts? I don't understand."

"You've known Elric Brothers since you were young. You know their likes and dislikes. You will tell me that, ok?"

Winry was watching her shoes.

"I don't know." She said in a low voice. "They have got some secrets. I whish I knew them."

"You are their friend, that's ok." Roy smiled "We will together win them, for us."

"Huh?!" Winry looked at him with surprise.

Roy took her hand. His subordinates looked at each other and stared at him.

"You don't have parents too" His voice was sad "You don't know what true love is!"

"Um..."

"Winry is still a child" Farman whispered "What does he plan to do?"

"I hope not marry Miss Rockbell and adopt Ed and Al" Fury said.

"Maybe he likes small girls?" Havoc wondered.

"Yes, maybe he is a paedophile." Brenda said "Look, he wants to have Ed and Al, and now Winry... thanks to Hawkeye, she takes away them from this pervent Colonel."

"I heard that Brenda!" Roy was still smiling to horrify Winry "It's ok, my little, nobody will hurt you. I, the Colonel Roy Mustang, will take care of you."

"Thank you" whispered Winry "But I have already had someone who takes care of me."

"Are you talking about this old Pinaco Rockbell? Sorry, but I think she is not good for you. You need someone here, in Central, near Elric Brothers. It means that I..."

He forced her to follow him to the door. Everyone looked at them with happy smile.

"...am going to adopt you, Winry."

They disappeared behind the door.

"Oh my..." Farman was scratching his head.

"Our Colonel becomes insane." Havoc switch on his cigarette–lighter.

"The way into Elric Brothers hearts is long, longer than to presidency." Fury said.

"I would date Hawkeye." Brenda observed his mirror image "But she must throw away her dog first."

"Date Hawkeye?! But she is..."

Yes she is a woman that you can date with. Make her loves you, marries you and you will become the Elrics dad.

"Ed, Al," said Riza "I want you introduce someone."

Ed and Al looked at their new mother. She was smiling. Did she find someone as President told her to do?

"You both know Lieutenant Maria Ross very well, don't you? "

_I think nobody in the Mustang's party think that Riza is a woman. That's the major problem why Roy isn't interest in her, besides the fact that any closer relationships in the army are forbidden, but I won't write about it, because it is too serious. I just want to practise my English and write funny story about love._


	4. About children

_I'm so happy that people read my fanfic! I have already got 6 reviews! Now I won't have enough time for writing because I go to the new secondary school. The level is high, especially from math. But, never mind. Thank you all for your comments, they cheer me up in this hard time. Till now only my sister has read my stories. This chapter could be a little bit boring, but the next will be very interesting, I promise._

**Chapter 4**

**About Children**

Ed, Al and Riza was sitting in the kitchen and eating pizza. They were always eating pizza, when there was Riza's turn to cook. It was easier to order pizza in the local pizza house than prepare something. Ed did the same thing, when his turn came. He just ordered some food in the restaurant and told waiters to send it to the house. Only Al cooked. He went to grocery, bought fresh vegetable and made nice dinner for his family. Then Riza smiled to him and said he was good boy which made him blushed.

"You will be good father too" whispered older brother.

Today's pizza was good, like always - with cheese, ham and mushrooms. Delicious! It was quite new in Amestris. It came from distant country, Ed wasn't sure which. One foreigner opened small pizza house near Riza's home. He had many guests but especially he liked young miss in blue uniform who always bought the largest one. She's got long, blond hair and he came from country without women with such beautiful colour of hair. Maybe he was in love in her. He liked to hear her lovely voice ordering: "big pizza with ham and mushrooms". Maybe it was only excitement about earning money, or maybe something more...

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Family looked at each other with surprise. Who can it be?

"Edward, please open" Riza said.

Ed left his nearly eaten pizza and went into the corridor. He opened the door.

"Oh, hi Winry!" He was surprise that his friend is here, but glad.

"Um..." Winry was watching her shoes.

He felt that something bad happened.

"What..."

"Hello, Edward Hawkeye!" Behind Winry's back appeared Colonel Roy Mustang.

"WHAT?! Colonel?! Winry?!"

Al entered the corridor. Riza quickly improve her hair in kitchen mirror and bitted her lip to make them redder. She went after Al. Roy entered the house and looked round.

"Nice flat, First Lieutenant." He praised.

"Thank you sir."

Riza didn't understand what the Colonel did in her house. He never went to anyone of his subordinates flats; he never was in her previous bed-sitter. He wasn't interest and she didn't invite him. But now she's got Elric Brothers. This was the only thing that attracted him to her.

"How are you, Ed and Al?" Roy was smiling and pushed uncertain Winry inside.

"We are all fine, thank you sir" Al answered politely.

Roy was walking in Hawkeye's flat like it was his own. He pretended he hardly noticed Riza. That made her sad and angry.

"How nice, all family in one house." Roy continued.

Al looked at Winry but she only shrugged and showed that Colonel was a little bit crazy.

"I wonder Ed and Al are happy here." He turned to Hawkeye "Oh, I forgot to introduce my daughter. Winry, please come hear and say Good Morning to the First Lieutenant."

Winry sighted and went to Riza. Elric Brothers looked at each other with a surprise.

"Colonel adopted Winry!" Al shouted.

"You..." Ed's face was red from anger.

"Please, brother!"Al was worried about behaviour of Ed.

"Please..." whispered Winry.

She greeted Riza politely.

"You are nice girl, Winry" miss Lieutenant gave her a smile. "I think you are happy with the Colonel."

"Ymm..." only this can Winry said about this matter.

Roy's hands landed on her shoulders.

"Yes, we are so happy family. Winry and I are living in a big house in the suburb. She's got two rooms; we are eating only fresh vegetables and fruits preparing in the house and we've got lots of fun together."

Winry's face show opposite minds. Roy glanced at the kitchen table and half eaten pizza.

"Sorry sir" Riza was pretending to be calm and serious, like always "we didn't know you will come so didn't prepare anything. But, I will have some guests at the tea time and I'd like you to stay and feel invited."

"Guests?" Roy screwed his eyes.

He knew that Hawkeye asked Ross for help in raising the children and was jealous. Why she didn't ask him? He was her boss; he had to be a person that she thought about in the first place. Others subordinates said that maybe First Lieutenant is a lesbian. Roy didn't like the thought that his female assistant is homosexual. He was angry about what people have said but mostly he was angry with Hawkeye. How did she could do it to him?

"I'd love to stay and chat with your guests!" He said. "I really want to know what sort of guests you invited."

"You will like them" Ed said ironically. "They are ALL women."

"Oh, my First Lieutenant always knows how to cheer me up. I like talking with women. I'll be only one man, won't I?"

"I don't think you will like company of those women, sir" Riza was still calm, but something happened in her heart. "They won't talk about matters which will interest you, sir."

"Oh, I think I WILL interest" he gave her malicious smile "Now both you and me have children and have the same topics to talk about."

"Yes" Winry quickly agreed "I and Elrics will go to the playground. We'll live you both alone with your parents–talk."

"Yes, Winry" Roy turned around and opened his wallet "here, there are some money for you and brothers. Buy ice – cream or whatever you like."

They left house in a hurry. They ran into the street. Ed and Al were surprised.

"Wow" Ed's eyes was opened wildly "he gave you money just like that!"

He snapped his finger. They all began to laugh.

"Maybe we should break up with Riza and became the Colonel's children?" he offered, still with the smile.

"Could you do it for mother Riza?" asked Al.

"No, of course not!" Ed turned to Winry "You are lucky that someone like the Colonel decided to look after you. He is rich because he is a Colonel and a State Alchemist. You can take advantage of him."

"Yes..." Winry started to think about her real parents.

She knew the Flame Alchemist killed them. She also knew he was sorry about that. In some way he wanted to compensate her it. He didn't do it earlier, but now, when truth was out, he couldn't hide any more. Winry understood that. He wasn't a bad man. There was something in him. Maybe she forgave him so easily because he was handsome? No, not because that. She just has known that there is something good in him.

"So, where are we going?" Ed asked with big smile on his face.

"Where..." Al looked around "I think Winry will like to go to some mechanical shop"

The girl was blushing.

"Oh, come on!" she said "Don't treat me as automail-freak! We will go to the nice place, maybe park?"

Riza was watching her boss carefully. If he really was so generous, or maybe he just was showing of? Never mind. It was a miracle that he now was standing in her house. They were alone, without uniforms and military rules. Why didn't this moment last forever? Like every, with him and her alone? No, that would be too much. The doorbell rang.

"My quests" she smiled and went to the front door.

Roy was interested who could it be. It was Second Lieutenant Maria Ross. She greeted Hawkeye with kissing her cheek. Roy turned on his charm.

"Good Day, miss Ross!" he said.

Maria gave Riza a quick look and saluted.

"C-colonel!" she stammered out.

"Yes, that's me. I've heard lots about you from First Lieutenant." He added mischievously.

"Oh" Maria was blushing "That's very kind of Riza. I've heard about you much more, sir. She is talking about you all the time"

"Surely about how idiot am I" Roy laughed and so Maria.

Riza was furious, but still pretended to be calm. She invited quests into living room. They were talking with each other so happily and even didn't notice her low voice. Another bell rang. Roy and Maria were chatting and didn't take care what Miss Hawkeye was doing now. Suddenly Roy stood up, when someone familiar entered the living room. He didn't expect her in this flat.

"M-mrs Hughes!"

"Mr Mustang!" Gracia was surprise too.

"So" he thought "beloved Maes's wife goes to the lesbian's parties"

"How do you do, mrs Hughes?" he asked her politely.

"Good, thank you. I didn't know you are invited too, mr Mustang. Riza mentioned about something like girl's talk"

"Riza?!" Roy was surprise, but didn't show it "Oh yes, Hawkeye's name is Riza. Never thought about that."

"I came unexpectedly. I just wanted to introduce my little daughter."

"You have a daughter, mr Mustang?!"

"I have adopted one, Winry Rockbell" Roy smiled.

"Oh, Winry!" Gracia looked happy "I know Winry. She was living with us when Edward was in the hospital"

"The Colonel is really kind and emotional" Maria praised him "I know Winry too. She had lost her parents. She was living in a deep country with old woman, working all day. It isn't a life for young girl. She will be happy here, in Central. She could meet other teenagers, go to the theatre, to the park, has a lot of fun. She's got a chance from life. The Colonel has given it to her."

"Oh my" Gracia smiled "maybe he should adopt us too?"

Riza said nothing. She was standing in her position near the door and felt like she was in work at the office. Nobody took care about her, everybody was watching the Colonel. It was ok in the office, where he was the king, but here there was her territory where she was a lord. But, she knew the Colonel and she knew he liked to show off in front of women. But, why he never showed off in front of her?

Another doorbell rang. Riza muttered "Excuse me" and went out. Roy was busy with talking – flirting with two women. He was shocked, when another entered the room.

"Mrs Hakuro!"

"Colonel Mustang!" Mrs Hakuro was surprise just like Gracia before, but as glad as she was.

"I see my First Lieutenant has many friends" Roy said.

"Yes, Riza is nice person" mrs Hakuro gave him her hand "That's kind of her that she adopted those poor children. She invited me to hear some advices about bringing up children"

"That's why I'm here too" replied Gracia.

"The Colonel has adopted child too" said Maria.

"Oh, how nice!" Mrs Hakuro smiled "We will help you too, mr Mustang. That's amazing" she turned to other women "man who adopts child. You are unusual, mr Mustang. I'll tell my husband about you. I know he likes you very much"

"Thank you, mrs Hakuro" Roy was really happy that he came here.

Another rang. He was looking forward who it can be this time. Maybe another wife of the General, someone very important, or maybe...

"MRS BRADLEY?!"

Roy was delighted. Riza was an amazing person. She had made relationships with such important people. That's why he appointed her as his assistant. She was his aide, bodyguard and relationship–maker. He couldn't lose her.

The talk was mainly about children, especially Elric Brothers. Roy was the leader. Women asked him questions and praised his soft heart. Riza's duty was only to make them tea and bring cookies. That was her normal activity. She sat near Roy, like always, and listened his voice. It didn't hurt her at all, that was her normal activity. But why did he, even now, call her "First Lieutenant"? Why he couldn't call her Riza, or Miss Hawkeye? They have known each other very well, she had knew about him everything, so why not?

_Poor Riza, she can't win Roy's heart. Someone must help her..._


	5. Strange behaviour

_Chapter with normal romance and shounen–ai. Maybe Envy is bit out of character, but... he is the cuties person in anime and I had to use him. He is beautiful with Ed, don't you think so?_

**Chapter 5**

**Strange behaviour**

Riza looked over her paperwork to the clock which hung on the opposite wall. It was a midnight. She sighted and came back to her paperwork. The Colonel gave her an order to stay late at night, until all work would have been done. That was cruel. He had many reasons. First: his date at the evening, another: revenge for the Elrics... She knew that she had made her boss angry. That's why he did it. She didn't have enough time to sleep, take a bath or find out what her sons were doing now. But, otherwise, she had told him many times that she would protect him, always. Why, in this promise, he didn't see shy whisper of love? Yes, she had loved him since the first time when they met. She still remembered his face. He never took any notice about her feminity. Of course she told him that she is his superior, his solider and assistant, but, knowing his character, she thought he would pick her up. He never did that. He was just too loyal for her. He never went too far in their relationships. Of course, she told him not to go too far, but... he was so handsome. And strong. Man with big ambitions, strong, loyal, gentleman, devoted himself to better tomorrow of Amestris! Yes, he was very in her type. And, thanks to her foolishness, she couldn't even tell him how much she loved him. But there was the one consolation: she was close to him as his assistant like nobody else.

Riza sighted. Roy, who was in the office just only to give her more work, looked at her angry. She smiled to him and came back to work.

"Oh, come on" she thought. "He is stupid because he doesn't want you. He has so bad taste: florists, nurses, women who haven't got any serious education. He is not for you: educated, young officer who has all her life ahead her! Yes, he is nothing for you, Riza! He is cheap!"

She glanced at him with evil face. He came to her and looked down to the papers.

"Good job, First Lieutenant" he praised "So, please be nice and check this papers too"

He put a mountain of papers on her desk. She said nothing. When he turned around, she opened her mouth and yawned. Quickly she put her hand on it.

"Ehm... excuse me, sir" she said, trying to shut her mouth "Could I go to the toilet?"

"Please come back quickly." He was reading something and didn't look at her.

She stood up and left the room. Roy pretended to read but actually he was thinking about the meeting in Hawkeye's house. He met there General's Hakuro wife and President's wife. He knew he won theirs hearts. He didn't flirt with them, of course, only had nice talk about children. He knew that picking up such important person's wives is useless and won't help him with getting promotion. They just have to like him. How pity that Bradley had a son, small son. If he had an adult daughter...

Riza entered the room. She smiled to him in the strange way. She had never smiled to him like that. It was a smile of a young, frivolous girl ready to flirt. He was shocked seeing this kind of smile on a face of his superior.

"Eee... something happened, First Lieutenant?" asked he.

She screwed her eyes.

"Nothing, my dear" she answered.

Her voice was so sexy.

"My dear?!" Roy was still in shock.

Riza went to him. She looked at his eyes. He never thought he could see so much delight and passion in his assistant red eyes. Her arms surround his neck.

"We are alone" she whispered "In all Headquarter. You, my boss, and I, your dedicate subordinate, who will do everything, whatever you ask"

"F-first Lieu..." began Roy, but she interrupted, putting her finger on his mouth.

"No" her voice was still so sexy "Riza!"

"Of course, Riza" he suddenly found himself excited.

His arms were holding her. He couldn't resist her charm, especially at the midnight, alone at his office. Her breasts were so close to his chest. Her lips were begging for a kiss.

"Oh, come on!" he thought "It can't be true. You are just sleeping and that's your dream. My Lieutenant, Riza, would never do thing like that. She is just too male to be female."

He quickly stopped holding her. He jumped backward. Riza made sad face.

"You don't like me, my dear?" she said with tears with her eyes.

"You are only a dream" he said firmly "Why I should like my dream? Maybe when I hug you more, you will fire to me and it will be nightmare. No, thanks. First Lieutenant, dream or not, please come back to work!"

"Roy!" she made a step. "Why are you rejecting me? Please tell me, what's wrong with me? I promise I will change. For you."

"You never talked like that" Roy had some bad feelings.

"Because I always keep in secret my love for you. But now I can't wait any more. You had so many girls, why don't you have your dedicated Lieutenant? I always tell you that I will protect you. Don't you hear the words of love in my promise?" she took off her uniform and touched her breasts.

"Look at them" she continued "They are calling for you. They want you."

Roy found himself staring at the Riza's bust. Suddenly he found himself touching them. They were soft and nice. Riza's face was full of delight.

"Roy" whispered she "I love you so much, Roy. Please take me now. We can make love on you desk."

"Riza, you are so sweet" he hugged her "I was such a fool that I didn't see you before."

"Roy..." she began to take off his uniform.

He helped her, gently touching her hands. He wanted to kiss her. That was a strong whish. He bended his head.

"If this is a dream" he whispered "I want to have the dreams like that at every night"

Suddenly Riza slipped over (I don't know if it is good verb).

"Sorry, my dear" she ran into the door "I must prepare, you know. Just wait for me, sweetie."

And then she disappeared. Roy sat on the desk. He was in some kind of excitement. He and Riza together. He nearly saw her blond hair lied around on his naked chest. He hesitated, but that was nice feeling. Who could think that his Lieutenant was in love in him?

"Of course it is because of my charm" he thought "Women just can't resist me"

But, Hawkeye never behaved like that. She was just too formal and "male". He had never thought she could have any feelings, besides mother feelings to Black Hayate and Elric Brothers.

"Oh, who care about it" he said to himself "She is a woman and she must love me. She is following me and protects me because of love. I'm for her the most important person, someone who she has given her heart to. Hmm, how will she look in miniskirt?"

He never thought about Hawkeye in such sexy dress. That was just too odd. But now, when she fell into his arms and told him to love her, why not? Yes, Riza in miniskirt, beautiful sight.

"Aren't I too fast?" he thought "Isn't she too fast? She never behaves like that. She must have some reason. Maybe she is tired of working and decided to seduce me to force me not to give her too much work? But, Riza never seduced anyone, I think"

He began to think if Riza ever had a boyfriend. If she had got someone, he would have known about it. Oh my God, she never had anyone! That mean she had never had a sex with anyone! And that mean he would be her FIRST! Roy didn't want to hurt Virgin. He admired women who decided to give themselves to this "One And Only". He never urged them to make love with him, because he knew he wasn't their "One And Only". That was against his rules. But with Riza...

She entered the room. Her face was in some places wet. She had to wash her face in cold water to wake her up. Roy held his breath, but Riza passed him without even looking at him. She quietly sat at the chair and came back to work. Roy didn't know what had happened. He felt stupid.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked he.

She looked at him. There was no delight or passion in her eyes any more. That was her normal look, like she had always looked at him.

"No, sir" answered she. "Why are you asking?"

Why was he asking? Why?! She begged him for love and now she was pretending nothing had happened? Oh no, my little, your plan wouldn't work with the Colonel Roy Mustang!

"Why are you so cold?" he went to her.

"I'm not cold, sir" she answered, looking at the papers "I'm just working."

He took papers away from her and suddenly hugged her. Riza didn't know what happened to her Colonel.

"S-sir!" shouted she "What are you doing, sir?"

"And what are YOU doing, sweetie?" he asked threateningly. "You are telling me that you love me and want me, and then you go out, and when you come back, you are pretending that nothing happened!!! But it is too late, sweetheart, you fire up me and now I want to love you too."

He began to kiss her hair. Riza really didn't know, what had happened. She was at the toilet and then came back and found Roy like that. She liked it, it is true. Her all dreams came true. Roy loving her – yes that was what she was preaing for every day. But, why did he say she had told it? Something strange was happening. Maybe Roy wanted just to test her? What for? Besides that, was she ready to love him? Was he ready to love her? He had so many girlfriends. She didn't want to be one another. How to tell him that? She didn't want to lose him either. Oh, Riza, this is your chance. Don't lose it!

"Roy?" she asked with a smile, because he was just licking her ear.

"Yes, honey? Oh, you taste so good!"

She gently slipped over his arms. He wanted to catch her, but she jumped back.

"I-i must go... somewhere... Please wait... sir"

Roy's face looked angry.

"AGAIN?! You've already been in the toilet two times! You are ill or what?"

"Sorry, sir, I must"

"Ok, go" Roy gave her a smile and sent a kiss.

Riza blushed and went out. She went direct to toilet. She closed the door and looked into the mirror. She didn't know what to do. She had to think. If she had tried to exit, she would have found she was locked. Envy was watching her through the key hole.

"Oh my!" said he to himself "I didn't expect things go like that. She had to hit him and said he is pervent guy and she would never again be his assistant or even subordinate. I didn't know she is in love with him."

Envy was really disappointed that his plan didn't work. He liked to mess around. Roy in his office began to worry about Riza. He could even think about going to the lady's room to check was it all right with her. Riza was watching her mirror image and gave the show of her "sexy" smiles. Envy didn't have much time. He had to concentrate Roy's attention on something else.

"Maybe Full Metal Shrimp would help?"

Homonoculi made a new plan. He went to the telephone room and took a phone. He chose a talk with First Lieutenant's house.

"Hallo, Edward Elric speaking"

Envy changed his shape into well - built, big guy. His voice also changed to low, sounded foreign accent.

"Edward Elric?"

"I have already told" Ed seemed to be bored.

"If you want your Colonel to stay alive, come to the Headquarter now!"

"You are a terrorist?" Ed suddenly got interested. "What do you plan to do with the Colonel?"

"He will be dead if you not come"

Silence. Ed was thinking. He didn't like the Colonel, but in other hand Roy took care of him and his brother. If he will be dead, the truth about Ed and Al would come out. Ed had a dilemma.

"You know, Mister Terrorist, I and the Colonel don't like so much each other. If you want me to come, take different hostage."

"Oh, come on! Aren't you a good character? You don't want anyone to die, don't you?"

"For the Colonel I make an exception. Sorry, I must end now. I have lot of work to do in the house. And I must do my homework. Bye!"

"Wait!" Envy didn't want to end the talk.

Riza was still in the lady's room, but she was about to leave. Roy was still in his office, but he could be thinking about checking what his "sweetheart" was doing so long. Edward was definitely necessary person here.

"Come here, Full Metal Shrimp, because homonoculus force you to come!" Envy came back to his normal shape.

"What?! DON"T CALL ME SHORT, YOU DEVIL'S SON!"

"You are son of the devil too, mister ELRIC!"

"YOU ARE A SIN!"

"YOU ARE A SINNER, SHORTY!"

"I HATE YOU, ENVY!"

"I HATE YOU TOO, YOU !!! _(Censorship)_"

"Wait there, you zombie without soul! I am coming to you and will bit your face!" _(yes, censorship too)_

Envy took off the receiver. It was good that he made Ed angry. He could imagine alchemist's pretty face being mad. That was beautiful sight. But now Envy had to take care of hot Colonel. Riza was locked, she couldn't escape. Roy would get interested of what Ed was doing here. Envy went out of Headquarter. He stood under Roy's office, changed into Edward and began to shout:

"Help! Help! Some handsome homonoculus is chasing me!"

Roy quickly ran to the window. He looked into dark street.

"Edward?! Where are you?"

"Colonel, please help me!" Envy had a lot of fun "Heeelp! Oh... NO!"

He made noise near the skip.

"Ed! Ed! Dammit!" Roy quickly took his gloves and left the room in hurry "Why Ed has a problem when Hawkeye at last finds out she is a woman!"

Envy was sitting on the street lamp and laughing. He saw when Roy ran into the Headquarter's square and began to search for poor Edward. He went to the skip and looked there for something which could give him a clue.

"Stupid Colonel!" laughed homonoculi "He has only skirts on his mind!"

"I totally agree, you homonoculus"

Ed was standing near the lamp and watching slim boy. He didn't seem to be so angry. Maybe he had a fun too? Envy jumped off the lamp.

"Hello, Shorty" said he with evil smile.

"Don't call me like that, homonoculus!" said Ed threateningly "What you plan to do with the Colonel? Is this you order to kill him or something?"

"No" Envy looked back to the skip "I'm here privately. I simply heard about the chance to brake up the Mustang's party and I want to use it."

"You always think about breaking up everything and everyone" Ed transmuted his automail into the sword "Fight with me, you bastard!"

He attacked him, but Envy shapely jumped back.

"Sorry, Shorty, I really love to stay and have a fight, but, you see, someone is waiting for me."

He changed into Riza. Ed was amazed.

"What did you do to Riza?" shouted he.

"Please be quiet, or the Colonel will find us!" Envy made a step to Edward.

"Very good!" said Ed "You won't defeat two alchemists"

"He won't find Envy and Shrimp fighting but Beauty and Beast kissing"

Edward didn't have time to think about what Envy had said, because he suddenly fall into Riza/Envy's arms and felt her/his lips on his.

"S-stop!" Ed tried to free himself of Riza/Envy's arms "I don't want to be kissed by my mother!"

"Ok, as you whish" Envy changed himself into the boy and kissed alchemist.

Ed didn't complained or jerked. He even gave back the kiss, which minute after minute began hotter and hotter. This moment could last forever, if someone asked this two lovers, but suddenly the Roy's steps were heard. They had to break up and hid themselves in the dark street. Roy passed them didn't even noticed them. When his steps were disappeared, awkward silence was between this two. At last Envy broke it.

"You aren't tall, but you make up for kissing" said he.

"In some ways" said Ed "I and you are brothers. We were made by the same bastard."

"Yes" smiled homonoculus "but I don't have bad habits of this . But you are definitely his son"

"I kiss like Hohenheim?"

"There are some different between you."

"Oh, so you were kissing with our father, weren't you?"

Envy hit blond head of Edward.

"I didn't do such things with person that I hate! Until now." He lifted his head and gave alchemist another kiss.

"I hate you too" said Ed, when they ended "What are you planning to do with Roy?"

Envy smiled.

"I will mess around, arrange the romance and then break everything up"

"Good, but could you tell me some details?"

"I will use your Lieutenant. She will find out how villain he is and..."

"You won't hurt Riza?"

"You are not a person who can give me an order! I will do what I want to do!"

_Next chapter coming not so soon, because I haven't got much time for writing._


	6. The Date

_I forgot to make Zoisite from "Sailor Moon" one of the member of Riza's family. Oh, never mind, he could be in another fanfic. Now, another chapter, quite long, with maaany mistakes. Please comments all of them (and action too)._

Chapter 6

The Date

Roy never loved Riza. He knew she did, but he couldn't. It was good and useful to have her around you. She was smart, clever and good marksman; she often saved his valuable life. That's why he couldn't love her. She behaved like she was his mother and he didn't want to have another mum. She sometimes complained about him and she always had right. And calling him "Colonel" in every situation was annoying. Of course he didn't mind if the girl would have called him "President" in the hottest moment, but why absolutely always "Colonel"? If sometimes she would had said "You are wrong, Roy", things would be easier (but she would better say: "You are handsome, Roy"). He simply knew he was an attractive person. Girls fought for his one smile. She's got him every day and that had to be enough for her. But, something had changed...

That night, she was sexy and so cool. She begged for love and offered all herself. He couldn't resist. It wasn't he was "easy". He simply lost his head for beautiful women. He never thought that Riza would be "beautiful" woman, but when he called that night... She had come back from lady's room. She had looked at him in special way. He never thought he could be so exciting for woman. He had seen it in her red eyes. In that moment he had thought he was stupid. He had rejected beauty and love so many times. And it didn't matter that she invited him for date.

"She is quick, she can't resist my charm any longer" he thought.

"Sorry, brother, I don't understand what you are talking about" Al was sitting in front of Ed and carefully listing what his older brother had to tell.

Ed turned around. Riza was in the corridor, watching her mirror image and checking which necklace suited her best. She was smiling and singing a song - song about love. She put her best dress - red, which highlight her eyes. She was very happy and Al didn't know why. She came back earlier from work yesterday, in great mood. She went to bed and sleep over ten hours. Ed came after her, not as happy as she was. He told Al to wait for further explanation and went to bed too. So, Al waited. He asked mother Riza, when she woke up, if she didn't have to go to work, but she only smiled and started to sing. And then she gave him a lightly kiss.

"Today is my day, Al" she sang. "I'll go out with the most important person in my life! Al, I'm so happy and want you to be happy too. You can invite Winry, if you like to."

"M-mother Riza!"

Ed was watching her. He didn't seem to be as happier. He was smiling, but looked at Al time to time and gave him some signals. At last they found one minute alone and they talked about what happened"

"It's simple" Ed shrugged "Envy changed into Riza and Roy and arrange the date."

"Envy?!" Al asked "This homonoculus?"

"Yes, this bastard."

"So, Envy decided to be good character, didn't he?" Al smiled.

"Envy never did anything good. He is the worst person I ever met. Even his kiss is bad!"

"What?!"

"He decided to break Colonel Mustang party from the inside. Roy will think that Riza picked him up and want her to continue it and Riza will think that Roy told her about their love. They will argue, Riza will be very disappointed and leave the Colonel. It's simple; only such stupid like Envy could make up this plan."

"You will make mother Riza suffer!" Al didn't enjoy that evil plan.

"Don't be ridiculous, Al. She is that kind of person who will soon find someone new to protect and love."

"But, look at her – she is happy and beautiful now. You will break her heart!"

"Not we, the Colonel"

"You force him to do it. Please, brother. Still, you don't like homonoculus, especially this Envy. Why do you cooperate with him?"

"I don't cooperate with him! We have only the same aim, that's it!" Ed's face turned red.

Riza entered the room. She was wearing that nice red dress and amber's necklace.

"How do I look?" she asked and turned around. Brothers looked at each other. Roy will be shocked. Or maybe delight.

"You are beautiful, mother Riza" said Al.

"Yes, very beautiful" Ed gave her a smile.

Riza blushed. Again she turned around, improved her hair and bit her lips.

"Thank you boys!" she was smiling to them. "I wish all your dreams came true too. I will be happy when you will find your true love."

"Thanks" said Ed thinking about Envy and his kiss.

"Thank you, mother Riza" Al said thinking about Winry.

"Do you really love him?" Edward was carefully looking at her.

She screwed her eyes.

"For me, he is the most important person. I simply can't avoid it. Maybe it's ridiculous" she laughed "because many women say they are in love in him, but for me... I think my love is different. I love him not because he is handsome. Of course he is, but it doesn't matter for me. I have known him for many years. We are like an old married couple."

"So, he isn't devoted husband." Ed remarked.

"Brother!" Al shouted but Riza only smiled.

"Till this day, it didn't matter for me. Those women maybe had him for these two or three days... and one night, but I had got him always. He and I were always together, we understand each other without any word. I'm happy he loves me too, even if it took him so much time to understand it."

"That's beautiful" Al was touched.

Ed said nothing. Then suddenly rang doorbell.

"Now?!" Riza looked at the silver watch on her wrist. "He arrived quite early."

"Maybe there is mrs Peacock?" Al asked.

"Maybe" Riza glanced at the door "Alphonce, could you open the door, please?"

"Ok, mother Riza"

Al went to the corridor to open the door. Ed was still sitting on his bed and watching Riza. He knew she would be very disappointed after the date with Roy.

"Good evening!" they heard loud voice from the corridor "The telephone's line in this area is broken. Mrs Peacock, the housekeeper, sent me here to repair it."

"Telephone doesn't work?" Riza left boy's bedroom and went to the corridor too, when the telephone was placed.

Ed heard when she lifted the receiver.

"Yes, it doesn't work. Please repair it."

And she went to her room. If telephones didn't work, Roy couldn't call to her if something important happened. But luckily she heard a sound of car's horn. She looked through the window. Roy was there, standing alone near the new car and happily weaving to her.

"Good evening, First Lieutenant!" he shouted.

"Good evening, Colonel!" She waved back and smiled.

"Are you ready, First Lieutenant, to the night adventure?"

"I'm always ready, sir. It's my duty!"

"Good, First Lieutenant. Be loyal and you will be promoted soon!"

"Hey, what's happening down there?" one tenant, major Slope, was angrily looking at Riza from his window.

"Sorry, major Slope" Riza smiled to him "I'm just talking with my boss. I will be down in few minutes" she turned to Roy "Please wait for me, sir!"

She quickly put on her light, blue coat and left the room. Ed was standing at the corridor with his arms crossed on his chest. Telephone repairer was doing something with the phone. Only Al shacked Riza's hand.

"Good luck, mother Riza. You are so beautiful; he won't resist your charm. And won't come back before the morning."

"Thank you, Al. I will do my best!"

Ed only muttered something like "Hi!" but Riza kissed his cheek.

"I know you don't like the Colonel, but he is a good person" she said, looking deeply into his eyes "And he loves you, I know it."

The door was shut.

"I'd like mother Riza to be happy." Said Al and went back to his room.

Ed looked at the strange telephone's repairer.

"You are the worst mechanist I have ever met, Envy" he said.

Envy looked at him.

"And you can't hold a secret, you shrimp. You have already told everything this sexy lady, haven't you?"

"Don't call me short, you bastard!"

"Brother" Al shouted, still sitting in their room. "Can you come here?"

"Yes" Ed shouted.

Envy stood exactly behind his back. He felt his soft breath on his ear. Slim Envy's hand slipped into Ed's pocket on his back.

"Here, two tickets" the breath stroked alchemist's hair.

"What are you doing, you pervent?!" Ed shouted.

"You stupid, it's for your brother and his pitch!"

"Winry is not a pitch! You are a..."

"Hey, you little, we have a work to do. So, please don't argue. Now" he put his hand out of Ed's pocket "come and give it to him."

Edward entered the room. Al looked at him.

"Is the telephone repaired?" he asked and stood up. "I want to make a call."

"Yes, I know." Ed felt a horrible hot on his cheeks "No, telephone hasn't been repaired yet and I don't think so it will be repair. But, anyway" he reached for his back pocket and drew out two tickets. "It's for you and Winry."

Al was surprise, but glad. He quickly took the tickets from Ed. He looked at the title and suddenly started to jump with great happiness. Then he hugged Ed.

"Oh brother, I love you so much! You are the best brother, I will do everything for you! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you..."

"Al, please, calm down!" Ed was smiling but hard breathing. "It's not from me... never mind."

"How did you know I have always wanted to go to opera version of Dragonball !"

"I hope you will enjoy it. I know you have always wanted to see solo of Songo – kun. I myself don't like that sort of thinks. And always prefer Sailor Moon . Or maybe Slayers , but ballet version. Oh yes, Goury in tights."

"You are sweet, brother!"

"Hey, shorty!" Envy put his green head into the room. He had changed into his normal, cute male form.

"I'd like to go now or we will miss all the fun."

"Yes, I'm going too." Ed said turning around. Then he looked up at Al "Good luck!"

And he lifted his automail thump.

Riza was feeling like she was in heaven. She was sitting opposite to Roy, who was smiling to her. The restaurant was nice and quite anonymous. The candle was glowing between them.

"You have beautiful eyes" he whispered.

"Thank you, Colonel" she answered blushing.

"We will still talking to each other using our ranks? Ok, it doesn't matter if I have to call you MY Lieutenant"

"Please call me Riza" she said. "But I will always be YOUR Lieutenant, YOUR Major, YOUR Lieutenant Colonel... "

"You are holding such a big goal."

"I will do my best for MY president and country."

"And what if your president dismisses you?"

"It depends"

"Depends of what?"

"Of the president and kind of dismiss."

Roy smiled. He was thinking why he hadn't dated with Riza previously. She was a woman definitely in his type, why he didn't see this obvious thing before?

"You will look nice in the miniskirt."

"You will not force me to wear miniskirt."

"Of course I will."

"I wonder how."

"It will be an order. You have to follow an order, even when it is stupid."

"That's why I will be dismissed."

"But you told me you will protect me. How you want to do it if you don't belong to the military?"

"I will think about it, don't worry, sir." Riza screwed her eyes.

She was so happy about being alone with Roy. She enjoyed flirting with him and behaving like that.

"So" Roy said "I have to buy bigger bed. You must protect me even in the night, in my bedroom. I have so many opponents."

"Thank you, but I will sleep in an armchair."

"No, you won't. And if something happened to me in the bed, what would you do?"

"I will fire."

"You are hot, miss Beautyeye."

"And you know I never miss the aim."

"Excuse me, could I take an order?" the waitress suddenly turned up near their table.

Riza lifted her head, opened her mouth and then...

"Vicki!"

Redheaded Vicki looked down at her older sister. She shouted happily:

"Riza!"

Then she hugged her.

"What are you doing here, Vicki?" Riza asked.

"Hellsing doesn't work at holiday so I had to find a new job. But what are YOU doing here, Riza?"

Vicki turned her head into Roy. He smiled at her.

"Good evening" he said.

"Oh, sorry" Riza stood up. She was a bit nervous. Vicki appearance was like brutal awakening after very good dream. She didn't know if she had to first introduce her sister to the Colonel, or maybe the Colonel to her sister.

"Vicki, this is my boss, Colonel Roy Mustang..."

"THAT Roy?" Vicki gave him strange look.

"Colonel, this is my sister Victoria. She is working in the Hellsing organization."

"I'm impressed" Roy said and kissed Vicki hand.

"We are here in the business matter" added Riza quickly.

"I see." Vicki was looking at her nice dress. Then she turned to Roy. "I have always wanted to meet you, Mister Roy. Riza always tells me fantastic stories about you. There is no letter without even one paragraph about you."

"Really?!" Roy was surprise and gazed at Riza. "I'd like to know what my subordinate is writing about me to her sister."

"Oh" Victoria blushed "Many good things. One, constant topic is how extremely handsome you are."

"Vicki!" Riza took a glance of Roy. Only she had so bad luck with men – when she is on a date, all universe decide to screw it up.

"And am I?" Roy asked.

Vicki was blushing and Riza was thinking about committing a murder on her younger sister. Vicki was wearing REALLY short miniskirt and had so tight blouse which highlight her big breasts. Riza wouldn't ever wear such things. Her dress was long and not tight on bust. But Roy was enjoying the sight of REAL female officer.

"Riza's got always right." Vicki said.

He laughed.

"And if she hasn't got" he said "follow the point first."

"I see you know her very well."

"Yes, we are working together. I'm her boss, but sometimes I think she is the one who gives an order."

"All Riza."

"Excuse me" Riza felt like she was unnecessary in this place "I will go home now. My sons are waiting."

"No, you can't!" Vicki turned to her "Cher and Hubb are here. I will call them. HEY, CHER, HUBB, RIZA IS HERE WITH HER BOYFRIEND! COME HERE AND MEET HIM! HE IS SO CUTE!" And she went somewhere for looking another part of beloved Riza's family.

Riza sat down. She was confused and angry. Roy smiled at her.

"You have nice sister." He said.

"Thank you."

Roy sighted and started to look for sight of Vicki.

"Don't say now that you invite me here to match me with your sister." He glanced at Riza "That this all was only to attract me here and introduce to this lovely Vicki. But, anyway, your body is the most dangerous weapon you have ever had. When you want to, you are quite seductive, First Lieutenant."

"I didn't invite you here." Riza was surprise "It was you who proposed me a date here."

"No." Roy was surprise too "I remember that you, between one kiss and another, told me that you know nice, anonymous restaurant for us."

"No. You told me about it throw the door, because I was locked in the lady's room."

"I never..."

"Good evening" Cher and Hubb suddenly appeared near the table, just like Vicki before.

"Ehm" Riza was confused and embarrassed "Family, this is my boss Colonel Roy Mustang. Colonel, this is my family: my older sister Cher, her ex – husband Hubb, and their children: Kiba, Tsume, Hige i Toboe."

"Good evening"

"Good evening"

"Hello"

Roy gazed at the Cher's stomach. Like Elrics before, he didn't understand why this pregnant woman went out with her ex – husband and her four children. But, it was the mystery of Riza's family. Cher, Hubb and children sat around the table. Riza was squashed between big pessimist Tsume and always talking Toboe. Cher sat on the left hand of Roy but jealous Hubb sat on the right hand.

"Ok!" Vicki, with her pen and notebook was ready to take an order "What would you all like to eat?"

"Raw meat."

"Hige!" Mother angrily looked at her son.

"I don't want anything to eat" Tsume said.

"Tsume, behave yourself" scolded him Hubb.

"I don't want too" Kiba said "Especially meat. It is made from animals. We can't eat our brothers and sisters."

"Kiba, you have read some stupid book again!"

"It wasn't stupid book!" Kiba felt offended. " Way to Paradise isn't a bad book. It opens my eyes for..."

"I'd like Mickey Mouse's Set" Toboe said.

"Everyone will have Mickey Mouse." decided Cher.

"Ok, four Mickey Mouse" Vicki wrote.

"But, mum, why..."

"Discussion is over!"

"We have never kissed" Riza was looking at Roy.

"Yes, you kissed me that night, when you had tried to seduce me." Roy was still surprise.

"No, I've never seduce you, you know me."

"Why I have to eat meat?"

"Because it is very healthy."

"It was you who tried to seduce me. You called me sweetheart and went to lady's room to check if I'm still alive."

"No, of course not. It was you who started it. You have called me dear and looking at me like you wanted to eat me!"

"I'll not eat anything that was ever alive!"

"No, you asked me something like why are you so cold? and hugged me!"

"Oh, look!" shouted Vicki "K is coming. Hey, K!!!"

Another member of weird Riza's family entered the restaurant. He waved to happy Vicki.

"Hello!" he shouted.

Riza jelled. Something bad was going to happened and she felt it. K came to their table.

"Hello everyone!"

"Hi K!"

He sat between Toboe and Hige. He looked at Cher.

"Are you still pregnant, Cher – darling?"

"As you can see!" Cher stood up and showed her big stomach.

"I sometimes think" K turned to Riza "How does Cher look when she is not pregnant."

"Yes" Vicki said "One day we won't recognize you. You have to always wait for a child."

"And what name did you choose?" K turned back to Cher.

"I have told you before – Cheza."

"And if it won't be a girl?"

"Hubb and Cher will try until they finally get one." Vicki said with a smile. "But maybe Riza will be first."

"You are pregnant too, Riza – darling?" K asked.

"N-..."

"She is on a date with THIS Roy." Vicki shouted and pointed to Roy.

"Oh!" K turned to him. "I don't know you. Are you someone famous?"

"K!" Riza was nearly to cry. She was shacking and didn't know what to do. Personally she wanted to escape but she knew she couldn't.

"He is the Colonel!" Cher said "Riza never goes out with anyone uninterested."

"Colonel? Roy the Colonel? I have never heard about you, sorry. Did you sing something?"

"I think no" Roy answered.

"That's why I didn't hear about you. So, what are you doing here, Roy?"

"I told you he is on a date with our Riza." Vicki answered quickly.

"Ha, at last Riza finds someone! Good girl! You will no longer tell us about this stupid your boss who never even noticed you. Good girl. So, we know, what you are doing now, Roy, but what's your job?"

"I have already told you, K" Vicki said "He is the Colonel, an alchemist and this stupid boss of Riza."

"K! Vicki!" Riza stood up.

"Oh" K turned to her "So, why did you arrange to date with him?"

"I didn't arrange anything!"

Roy's face said opposite.

"But, more important, Riza – darling: are you pregnant with him?"

"No! Listen, K, I'm on a date and I want to be alone. Please, could you leave me and Colonel alone?" Riza's voice was still low, but they all knew she was furious.

"Where do we have to go, Riza – darling?"

"Just go out, please!"

"We can't" Cher shaked her head "We have already order."

"I can't too" said Vicki "I'm working here."

"Ok, fine." Riza was looking like she was loosing control. "So, everyone, please excuse me, I must go."

And she took her beg and went out.

"Riza!" Roy stood up too, but he was sat down again by Cher.

"Hold on, Roy the Colonel." K smiled. "We – the only living Riza's family want to know what you are planning to do with our sister."

"It's obvious" Cher said "He wants to go to bed with her and then leave."

"No, he can't" Victoria smiled at him "I know he is good."

"He will marry her if she gets pregnant" Hubb said.

"Definitely" K looked deeply into Roy's eyes "But, tell us the truth: why are you with Riza and why weren't you before? And would you like to sing something?"

"Ehm..." Roy was confused and embarrassed just like Riza before.

_Um, I just want to add something. That flirting had much more sense for me in polish, because in my language lieutenant colonel is like – under colonel (podpuÅkownik), so Riza's utterance "I would be your Under Colonel (bÄdÄ twoim podpuÅkownikiem)" with a little of imagination can be treat like talking about some sexual experience (Riza will be "under"). I don't know, if I made a good explanation for it, but believe me, in polish it sounds really good. _


	7. The Date 2

_Even if the anime end without happy end, my fanfic will be happy! I had several ideas how I will end it, but someone from here took my idea witch I had chosen (it didn't mean it was stolen, just people have similar ideas, that's it!). I know that native speakers don't enjoy reading my fanfic because there are mistakes that for them sound horrible and destroy all fun. I remember when I watched "To be or not" (something like that, direct by Mell Brook about Second World War and Poland). At the beginning the couple was singing in polish. It took me several minutes to realise that they were singing in my native language! But what they sang, I don't know till today._

**Chapter 7**

**The Date 2**

Riza came back home in a very bad mood. She didn't want to talk to anyone. When she entered the corridor, she heard excited voices of Al and Winry. She stopped and started to listen. She blushed. The chat between younger Elric and his companion wasn't the one that everybody should listen to. Riza felt something like... jealous. Why couldn't she talk to Roy like that? Al and Winry didn't realize that someone had heard them. Riza turned back and left the house. She didn't want to interrupt this lovely pair. At last they were happy at that awful night. She went out and looked into the street. Where could she go? She didn't want to meet anyone. She decided to go to the park. Even if it is closed at night, she would go over the fence and peacefully walked in the dark, silent garden. Yes, she needed to be alone.

The street was silent. Riza reached the high park's fence. She lifted her head. It wasn't a disturbance for her. She took of her high-heels and decided to hold them in right hand. She put right barefoot on a metal bar, hands caught them and she lifted herself up. There was no-one in the street. First Lieutenant covered nimbly over the fence. She tried to jump but edge of her red dress hooked a metal bar and in consequence she fell down into the ground. New dress was completely damage.

"Dam..." Riza wanted to execrate "You... My God! My dress!"

She spent a lot of money for it and was her favourite – she wore it only on special occasions. Now beautiful fabric was ripped and useless. Even talented needlewoman wouldn't do anything with that. Riza sighted. Ok, this afternoon WAS already damage. She wouldn't cry. That was only a dress, nothing more. She stood up and walked into the deep darkness of the park.

Night was silent. Trees were looking like odd humans or animals. Riza had tried to ignore them but walking alone in the dark forest was a little frightening even for a brave woman like she. Big animals were chasing her and dark people came to meet her. Riza wanted to forget about failure date and began to "play" with the shadows. She was pretending as this all fiction creatures were real. They surrounded her but she could walk among them peacefully because she was their Master. They had to obey her orders. That was the nice feeling. Riza liked to give orders and like people to listen her. But, how long her subordinates would obey? That mind took her to Roy again. Why did people follow him? Why did so many women fall in love with him? Why did she fall too and decide to follow him?

The game was useless so she decided to frighten. She knew she had her gun on the garter and nobody would come here at the midnight (but if his/her heart was broken like Riza...). She sighted and looked up at the moon. "Won't come back before the morning" said Al when she had been leaving. It would be a fulfilment of all her dreams if in this silent night she had been with Roy. They would have been admiring together the beauty of a moon, talking to each other and simply have a fun. But that was only a dream, dream of lonely poor woman who fall for handsome, popular guy.

Something moved in the shadow. Riza ignored it thinking it was another "play" from her eyes. She was passing when suddenly something went out of the dark.

It was someone. Riza jumped and looked at him. It was Scar! She wanted to run away but it was too late. She reached for her gun.

"Stay back!" she shouted holding a gun in front of herself.

Scar looked at her gun, then at her destroyed dress and hair.

"You know, miss solider" he began "that duelling with me is useless with weapon that you have."

"Calm down, Riza" she fought to herself. She tried to look directly to red eyes of Scar.

"You have tried to kill me, when I was going to fight with your precious man."

"Why did he have to mention about Roy?" she fought with pain.

"I will fire if you don't leave this area!" she shouted.

"Why do you want to kill me?" he asked "I have never even tried to kill you, miss solider. You know, I'm killing only State Alchemists, and you aren't the one, are you?"

"You are a murderer, you killed many alchemists. An order is to capture you or kill. I told you only to go away."

"We both are following orders: you your Colonel's, I my God's."

"This is not the same." Riza disagree. She didn't no why she was talking with this guy.

"Yes, it is the same. I would give my life for God, you – for Flame Alchemist. And you, miss solider, are a murderer too. You have killed many humans being. It IS the same."

Riza had nothing to say. She knew Scar was right. But still her gun was aiming on him. He looked at it.

"Please put it down, miss solider." He said in a low voice.

"If I put it down" she said "you will kill me."

"I didn't come here to kill defenceless lady. Look, miss solider, I have a matter to discuss with you."

"Huh?" Riza was surprise "What do you mean?"

"I want to talk about Elric brothers."

"What do you want from them? They are my sons now."

"That's why I want to talk with you, miss solider."

When Riza was talking with Scar, Ed came back home. He entered the corridor and suddenly collided with Winry. They jumped back and starting to rub their foreheads.

"Hi, Winry!" greeted her Ed.

"Oh, hi Ed! How was you date?"

"Please, Winry, don't ask. More important" he whispered "Is Riza at home?"

"I think no" Winry turned around "I and Al were here and nobody entered the house, I hope."

"Hello brother!" Al went in "How was you date with Envy?"

"At first, it wasn't a date, DO YOU UNDERSTAND? Second, I and this homonoculus were observing Riza and the Colonel."

"So...?" Al and Winry were expecting more to listen about the case.

Ed checked if there wasn't really anyone at home. He looked into the cupboard, a fridge, under the beds and even in toilet bowl. When he was sure that anyone, besides he, Winry and Al, was in the flat, he went to brother's bedroom and sit on the chair. Al and Winry surround him.

"So...?"

"Like this bastard had predicted, she got angry with him."

"Poor miss Riza."

"Poor mother Riza."

"Poor Colonel!"

Ed looked at Al with surprise on his face.

"Why is the Colonel poor?" he asked angrily.

"Because when he at least found someone for him, he lost her very quickly. He is very unhappy person."

"I don't think so." Ed turned to the window "Please don't forget Al that he is using us to get a promotion. He is just a stupid playboy who has to be punished."

"But, mother Riza loves him."

"Yes, I know" Ed waved "Don't think that I want to break her heart..."

"I think you already broke it Ed." Winry didn't enjoy Edward's moves "And you cooperate with homonoculus. It's disgusting!"

"Winry..." Ed looked at her "I just... I really want her to be happy but... believe me, she won't be happy with the Colonel."

"Mister Roy isn't so bad" Winry continued "He has humour sense, he is sensitive, very friendly, intelligent, smart and generous. He has some drawbacks, yes, but with good woman..."

"Riza doesn't have time to look after Colonel. She has to look after us."

"Oh, I see, you are JEALOUS! Or ENVIOUS?"

"Your boyfriend, brother, has many drawbacks too..." Al began.

"ENVY ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND!"

"...he doesn't have humour sense (or maybe his is weird), he definitely isn't sensitive, friendly or generous. He likes people to suffer. Compare to him, the Colonel is an angel!!!"

"Angel Alchemist!" Winry laughed.

"But, what did really happen in this restaurant where Colonel took Riza?"

"Oooaaa" Ed yawned "Nothing special. Envy with his homonoculus body was covering everything. Really, this bastard had to sit somewhere else, I couldn't see anything."

And they had to hear big sermon about Envy and his behaviour.

The morning in the Headquarter was busy. Everyone were talking in small groups and when someone was passing nearby, they stopped and waited till this "someone" disappeared. Havoc was running to his office. He jumped over the stairs, passed female officers without greeting and quickly run into the office. Brenda, Fury and Farman jumped. They looked at Havoc with surprise. He had forgot combed his hair (but that wasn't so weird), but even forgot to fastened his uniform. He was breathing with difficulty.

"Ehm... "Fury turned around and glanced at his taken-aback team–mates "Something happened, Second Lieutenant?"

"YES!" Lieutenant stammered out.

"Your girlfriend hasn't broken up with you yet?" Brenda asked.

Havoc gave him an evil stare. Then went back to his excitement.

"You didn't hear anything?"

Men looked at each other and shook their heads. Havoc grasped his forehead.

"Guys!" he yelled "You missed all the fun!"

"What fun?"

Havoc opened the door and carefully looked into headquarter's corridor. Then he shut them. He reached to the Colonel's desk and stopped there. The sun was shining through his body.

"The Colonel and First Lieutenant were dating yesterday night."

This peace of news was enough to shocked young officers.

"WHAT?!"

"WHY?!"

"WHITH FIRST LIEUTENANT?!"

"HE IS DESPERATE!"

"How do you know it?" Fury asked.

"From Major Slope" Havoc answered. "You know, he is living near First Lieutenant. He heard their talk and it was for sure talk between two lovers."

"First Lieutenant and Colonel are... lovers?" Farman didn't understand.

"That's why she was always cold for us." Brenda explained.

"Impossible" Fury shook hi head. "First Lieutenant and Colonel weren't lovers. If they were them, he wouldn't have other girls."

"They could make pretence."

"No, I don't think so. Colonel and First Lieutenant aren't lovers." Fury was sure about it.

"IF you say so..." officers looked at each other.

"But, still, what do you know?"

Havoc smiled.

"You see" he began "First Lieutenant and Colonel went to the restaurant yesterday. I'm sure it WAS a date because she was wearing nice dress and, Major Slope was sure it was."

"Sounds good" Farman said "First Lieutenant is an only one who could calm Colonel down."

"Yes, this time she calmed him down on a date. I heard that they had a big argue and she decided to leave us!"

"Why?" Farman was unhappy "At least when she show she is a woman, she want to leave? No way, guys, she could be MY girlfriend!"

"Or my!"

"Or my!"

Fury didn't have time to shouted the same because the Colonel entered the room. He passed Brenda, Farman, Fury and Havoc and sit near his desk. He was holding some papers and didn't notice strange silent between his subordinates. But after several minutes he lifted his head and looked at them. Havoc was still standing in front of his desk.

"Something happened?" Roy asked.

"No, of course not." They looked at each other. "We are fine, thanks sir."

"Good" Roy came back to his work.

Havoc cleared his throat.

"And you, sir? Are you ok too?"

Roy looked at him and with great anger said: "NO!"

"Why?" Havoc tried to be natural, he was just asking because he was just interest what made his boss felt terrible this beautiful morning.

"Because" Roy put papers away "I had to sing all night in front of K! Then I had to argue with Kiba about our aims in live! I still don't know why I had to prove that God or Paradise doesn't exist, or exist. Then I had to hold some heavy gun that Vicki gave me and try to shot. K was excited about my voice and I had to sing another song. He gave me some stupid costume and told me to put it on! I refused. I had been arguing with Kiba or Tsume, never mind, when suddenly Cher began to give a birth. We had to take her to the hospital, but there was a strike so I had to help Cher. At the end, I was proclaimed because the baby was a boy!"

"Oh..." Officers scratched their heads "and how about First Lieutenant?"

"She left in a begging so she missed all the fun." Roy came back to his paper work.

"Oh..."

They went to their own desks. But silent didn't last long.

"So" began Havoc "First Lieutenant's heart now is broken."

"Yes" the others agree.

"Who is Cher?" asked Fury.

"I know!" Brenda cried "We will take her into some crime scene! She will be happy if she can kill someone!"

"Don't think about First Lieutenant like that!" Fury was furious "She is nice and doesn't like to kill."

"Fury!" Brenda looked at blushing Sergeant "Are you in love with First Lieutenant?"

Fury was as red as Riza's eyes. But he didn't have to answer this question because the heroine of yesterday night (_and this fanfic_) entered the office. She quickly saluted and took her seat in front of her desk. She didn't look at Roy. Neither he. But officers were looking at them very carefully. Then Farman moved his seat near Hawkeye.

"How do you do, First Lieutenant?" he asked.

"Good, thank you." She answered.

She wasn't interest in talking to anyone. She had paperwork and quickly began to do it.

"Are you really feel good, First Lieutenant?" Fury asked with worry in his voice.

"Yes, why are you asking?" She lifted her head and looked at officers (besides Roy).

"We are just... worry about you, First Lieutenant" Havoc explained. "You know, today we have fever epidemic."

"I feel fine, thank you for asking." She smiled "But I will be careful, I don't want to be ill at tonight's date."

"DATE?!"

Even Roy lifted his head and looked at Riza. Did a person, woman like she could go on a simple date? With the Colonel, yes, but with someone ordinary, just a seller or a doctor? No way, was impossible.

"Who are you dating with, First Lieutenant?" Havoc asked.

"Oh" Riza turned her almost closed eyes on Roy "It's a... secret"

"First Lieutenant, please!" officers yelled.

"No!" Riza came back to her work.

"First Lieutenant!"

"Come back to work, guys."

"First Lieutenant" Brenda began "only say, if it is a man or a woman?"

Riza was surprise. Not only she. Roy was in some kind of shock. Fury thought that it wasn't wise to ask her question like that. In the moment she would reload her gun and begin to fire. Poor Brenda killed in action, in his office, by his comrade...

But Riza didn't do that. She smiled again.

"Of course with a man. With nice, good man who is the best alchemist I have ever met. Besides Full Metal of course, but he is too young to date me with."

"Oh, I see" Brenda gave officers a look "So, have a nice date, First Lieutenant."

"Thank you Second Lieutenant" she was smiling to all of them.

They thought she is quite beautiful. Happy women are beautiful, in general. But why Roy was so furious. His look could kill. Hands were dangerously near the drawer were his gloves were placed.

"First Lieutenant" he said dryly "Please take this reports to General Hakuro."

"Yes sir!" she stood up and took papers from him. They didn't look at each other, even for a half second. When the door closed, officers started to stare at their Colonel. After couple of minutes he lifted his head.

"What this time?" he asked.

"Nothing sir." They answered.

"She is going on a date." Havoc noticed.

"With someone else." Brenda added.

"With some talented alchemist, not Full Metal" Fury said.

"Yes, we all hear that." Roy wasn't interested "But it's not my or your business where and with who First Lieutenant is going out."

"Yes, of course."

"NO!" suddenly the office's door opened.

One very fast guy with dark green hair which surrounded his young face, went in and jumped on the Roy's desk.

"NO!" he repeated.

Everybody was totally taken-aback this weird appearance of this weird boy.

"Aren't you a man?!" boy cried in front of Roy's face "Don't you want to fight for a girl's love?! Where is you pride, you loser?!"

"Ehm..." Roy glanced at his subordinates and then at the boy "Do I know you?"

"I'm Edward Elric's boyfriend." The boy explained.

Officers began to laugh. Roy cleared his throat.

"Why did you call me a loser ?" Roy asked.

"Because you ARE loser. You may have the best woman and you simply give her to some Ishbar murderer even if you know she loves you?!"

"WHAT?!" Roy stood up "Riza is going to date with Scar?!"

"See, he is more important for her than you or her country!"

"It can't be!" Roy was angry and red. "Scar is a criminal! Boys" he turned to his subordinates "today we will catch Scar!"

"And win First Lieutenant heart!" Fury added.

"Perfect" Envy was smiling to herself "Everything seems to be perfect."


	8. Scieszka and Scar

_Sorry about this late update but I don't have enough time to write fanfic! There are the reasons:_

_1.Schooooooooool!!!!!! (Everybody have to suffer it!)_

_2. The Sims 2 (Ehm, no commends, but you know that there is one hairstyle looking exactly like Riza's?)_

_3.My own book – maybe one day I'll publish it and then translate into English. It is a story, title: "Nesti", about one monster, called Nesti who is totally crazy and fun. One day he decided to run orphanage, although he is very young – 19 years. But he makes a friendship with a woman Basia (Becky in English) who is very shy and have scary mother. Basia and Nesti are best friends. They help each other and together struggle difficulties. Nesti fell in love in one journalist who wants only takes advantage of him. Ok, Nesti in some way is very similar to Envy, but in character he is slightly different._

_Special thanks for: __Niele, __Rockyspirit, __Yamazakura, __lspeakl, __Maliza, __The Fox of burden, __Kaozemarmotte, __Meowix Neko, __Omakase Shimasu__, Sakurastar-63, Lissiel, __RuByMoOn17, __dhrachth__ and DeEP-Gluttony!_

_Sorry, Riza is out of character._

Chapter 8

Scieszka and Scar

The night was beautiful just like the day before. Stars were glowing on the perfect black sky. For many people this night was the best in their lives. But not exactly for Ed. He was sitting on his bed and tried to find out what Envy was planning now. But pale face was mysterious for him.

"Envy…"

"What, shorty?"

"Don't call me…" Ed began but Winry entered the room.

"She left" she said.

Now everyone was looking at cute homonoculus. He took a glass of milk from Winry and drank it. Ed trembled, he didn't like milk. Envy sat comfortably on Ed's bed and stretch on the white bed–clothes.

"What are you planning to do, Envy?" Al asked. "I don't want mother Riza to be hurt."

"Sorry" Envy gave him a smile "I simply like to make people suffer. I like to mess around."

"You bastard!" Ed stood up and went to the door. "You are..."

"Your boyfriend, shorty."

Winry and Al laughed. Ed turned around. His face was red. He pointed his finger on Envy and shouted:

"You are NOT my boyfriend! Neither I yours!"

"Oh, come on, sweetie, there is nothing to be shame about" Envy put his hands behind his head. "Everybody has known that."

"What do you mean everybody ?" Ed was upset. He looked carefully on Winry and Al. They both turned red and glanced at their shoes.

"This sexy Colonel known, his comrades, all military..." counted homonoculus with evil smile "...everyone who bought today Gossip . You are quite famous, Full Metal Shorty."

"Stop calling my brother shorty!" Al squeezed his hands into fists "He doesn't like it."

"How the newspapers could write about relationship between Edward and you Sin?" Winry asked.

"I have many useful friends" Envy stood up too "You know K, don't you?"

"K?! Mother Riza's brother?!"

"Sorry, I'd love to stay and chat" homonoculus changed his shape into tall, looking like he was absent-minded solider "but I have a work to do. You can follow me and see the greatest show about love and envious. Come on!"

Riza was sitting next to the most dangerous men in Central City - Scar from Ishbar. She tried to think that he wasn't this well known murderer but just an ordinary guy who was dating with her now. That was hard, especially for a woman who was subordinate of alchemist, but thinking about Roy…

Restaurant was good, no one from her family was working hear - she had checked it. Scar looked very serious – in a suit he was hart to recognize. Only this scar on his forehead could betray him. Riza was pleased. She liked to be seen in a company with some smart guy. That gave her lots of confidence. They had a talk about Ed and Al. Riza found out that Scar really liked them. Yes, few months ago he planed to kill Edward because he was national alchemist. But after that he realized Ed was someone worth to live. He had a brother, really nice and cute. If Edward had died, Alphonce would have been sad. Scar had got a brother, long time ago, and he knew the pain of loosing someone very important to you. Riza enjoyed talking with him. It didn't bother her that his all second word was "God". He was quite intelligent guy, maybe religious too much, but for her it was ok. He wasn't cocky, conceited and irresponsible like someone... never mind.

If Riza really had wanted to forget about Colonel Roy Mustang, she should escape from Central City, from Amestris, from this world because all universes (in Envy's person) decided to match her with him. Mysterious power made that in this minute to this lovely restaurant entered Flame Alchemist with his scared young woman. He glanced at the tables and quickly found out one with Miss Hawkeye and her friend. He smiled to himself and went in this way. At firs Riza didn't see him but when he stood in front of her and said:

"Good afternoon, First Lieutenant"

She jumped and gave him an odd look.

"C- colonel!" she stammered out. "What are you doing here... sir?"

"Oh" Roy made room for his girlfriend and himself "The night is beautiful, miss Lieutenant so I'm on a date. Aren't you too?"

Riza lifted her look to Roy's partner. It was nice, quiet girl with big glasses, not exactly in his type. She couldn't be much older than Winry or Ed. But she was pleased she was asking to date with THIS Colonel, the famous alchemist. But now, in front of beautiful grown woman (he was giving her suspicious looks, like he was… jealous?) she felt really uneasily.

"Sorry to forget about my partner" Roy turned to her "First Lieutenant, ehm… Scar, this is Scieszka."

"How do you do" Riza was polite, Scieszka felt that her cheeks were hot. Scar was behaving like gentleman. He offered Scieszka a chair. Roy sat near Riza. At first they had nothing to talk about. Roy said something unimportant, Riza answered. Then Scieszka began to ask Scar about his homeland Ishbar. It maybe wasn't very polite to ask, but...

"In the centre there was a big library" he was describing "There were so many books, only my brother read them all."

"What sort of books were there?"

"Many, I can't exactly remember, but sometimes it was hard to get one. For example I was waiting two and half a month for Jenny Black's "Ice""

"You read "Ice"!" Scieszka was amazed.

"Yes"

"Wow! Not many people have read it. It is really difficult book with many deep minds."

"I see you are the one who read it too" Scar was interested in this strange girl. "And what you think about it?"

"In chapter four was written that…"

Riza and Roy looked at each other. They didn't know anything about Jenny Black's "Ice". They even didn't know that someone like she ever excited. Their two companions quickly forgot about them and talked about books that they had read. Scieszka found out that Scar was really educated person. He knew lot about everything which had deep meanings. Roy raised his eyebrow. Riza was feeling stupid.

"You know what they are talking about?" he asked her.

"Sorry, I don't sir"

"In chapter eleven of "Humanity"…"

"So, I'm not alone. You are with me like always, First Lieutenant." He smiled.

"It is a dishonor that we – officers don't know what the talk is about."

"It's rude that on the date my and your partner is interested in someone else."

"Are you always interested in only one woman when you are on a date, sir?"

"Am I?"

Riza said nothing. Roy was watching her face. Now, when she was angry, she was more beautiful. His heart bit faster. They would now stand up, leave this place, go to his or her house and have unforgettable night. Why this couldn't happen?

"I'm impressed!" Scieszka said "I've never met so smart and intelligent person before! It's unbelievable that you read this all books in Ishbar!"

"Why? I don't know why all people think that Ishbar was barbaric civilization? Our religion was only against alchemy."

"I have always thought that you are rather close for other civilization."

"No, we are not. Please, don't think like that, Miss Scieszka. We only took good parts of other civilizations but being close to God is obliging. We can understand many thinks better, for example woman's beauty."

Scieszka blushed.

"What do you mean, mister Scar?"

"And what do you think?" Roy whispered maliciously.

"Sir!" Riza hissed.

He turned to her.

"We are unnecessary here Riza."

"Sir!"

"They won't notice if we leave them. Oh, come on, don't be so official all the time! We are on a date and can have a little of fun!"

"Enjoy your date, sir!" Riza was pissed of "You always try to make friendship with others when you are with someone, don't you?"

Roy thought that he would never understand women. You go on a date with them - you do wrong, you ask another to go out - you do even worse! He thought Riza was different - no, she wasn't. She was like all women he met, adding she was blonde! That made her the most mysterious for men. The only one thing that he knew about her was that she wanted to protect him. Sweet, really, but he'd rather have some pretty girl to have a sex with! He could protect himself!

"Ok" he stood up "I will walk myself."

And he left the restaurant. Outside there was small party waiting for him. The leader of a group, tall, little absent-minded guy saluted to Roy.

"We are waiting for you orders, Colonel!"

"What Envy is planning to do?" Winry asked from her safety hiding place on the roof.

"I don't know and I don't care about it!" Edward shrugged.

"Maybe we should intervene?" Alphonce's voice was full of worry. "If he wants to do something Mother Riza..."

"If he does, I'll punish him!" Edward lied on his back and started to watch the stars.

"They are on the left" Roy was explaining something "Scar and two women. If they put up resistance..."

Everybody in the restaurant jumped when armed soldiers came in. Riza glanced at them.

"It's all Roy's fault!" she whispered "Scar, run away! I will talk to them and get theirs attention."

"Please stay calm! We are looking for dangerous murderer!"

"Run away!"

"Will I see you again?" Scieszka was looking at Scar in very special way.

"I will pray for that moment" Scar put her hands in his. "I will find you, miss Scieszka."

"Oh, mister Scar!"

"RUN AWAY YOU FOOL!"

Too late, the party noticed them and aimed their guns. Scar just wanted to use his arm, but Scieszka stopped him.

"No, mister Scar, please no!" she cried.

"What are you doing?" Riza shouted to the party. "Who gave you an order to interrupt someone's peaceful life?"

"Colonel Mustang, miss." Absent-minded leader went to her.

"Good. I'm his subordinate, First Lieutenant Hawkeye and I want to see him."

"Don't be overconfident, bitch!"

"You will be punished for talking in such way to an officer!" Riza was wrathful "Your name and rang?"

"Arrest them all!"

Soldiers surrounded theirs table. The handcuffs were put on Scieszka's and Scar's hands.

"Please, do not harm anyone!" Scieszka was crying to him.

And he really did nothing. He let them drive them into jail and put them in one cell. He and Scieszka sat quietly on the back of the cell and tried to end their interrupt talk. But Riza didn't give up.

"Hey!" she shouted to prisoners' guardian, who was reading a newspaper "I know Colonel Mustang!"

"And I know President Bradley!" the guardian answered.

"Excellent, I know him too! Please telephone to our common friend and tell him that someone has made terrible mistake and First Lieutenant Hawkeye was prisoned!"

"Ok, sweetheart!" man was interested only in his reading.

"Fine! Please, give me a phone, I'll make a call to someone who will explain all thing, please!"

"No, madam. You were found with dangerous guy and you will stay here until everything will be explain."

"OH, I HATE YOU ROY!"

She looked at Scieszka and Scar but quickly turned her red face to the guardian.

"Hey, I'm a virgin! I'm not used to watch porns! Please let me free or my virgin nature will be harm!"

"Shut up! Don't you see I'm busy!"

Riza was trying not to look at Scieszka and Scar. They were enjoying themselves. Suddenly something came up to Riza's mind. She remembered that one's she took a book about alchemy from her sons. If her memory was good, she would have had it still in her pocket. She reached for it and yes, it was there! She quickly glanced at guardian and opened a book.

"If Roy and even children like Ed and Al know alchemy, it can't be difficult."

She began to look for some useful information. She found a chapter, about building a hole in an object. Then she found some piece of chalk. Another glance at Scieszka and Scar being completely in love with each other, and she began to draw a transmutation circle on a wall. Then she put her hand on it. The circle shined. After few seconds there was a big hole instead of it. Riza was satisfied.

"Maybe I'll be an alchemist?" she thought.

She went throw the hole. She stood on a narrow mould. Carefully Riza began to go to the safety exit. There was a nice drainpipe looking quite trustful.

"Wait, Flame Alchemist" she whispered throw her teeth "I'm coming!"


	9. The end of all hope

_Why didn't any body review? Why? Am I so bad, the worst writer in the world? T.T My heart is broken!_

_Title from "Nightwish", one of my favorite songs. I think it is the end. Just like it should be. Now I'll wait for a film to arrive or write another one! I've already got some plans._

_Many many thanks to all people who helped me and reviewed! I don't know if I satisfy you but I've tried. (FCE practice – 57 from Use Of English, ups)_

**Chapter 9**

**The end of all hope**

Ed stood up when Envy entered the room. He ran to him and grasped his shoulders.

"What did you do to Riza?" he shouted.

"Where is she?" Al was angry too.

Envy said nothing. He gave them mischievous smile.

"I saw she was taken by police."

"YOU were the one who took her!" Ed was totally pissed off. "Where did you take her? Speak, you bastard!"

"You won't grow if you shout so much, believe me." Envy was glad he controlled the situation.

"I WILL KILL YOU!!!!" Elric hit the sin.

The serious fight was going to happen but suddenly Winry stood between fighters.

"Don't behave like children!" she said angrily "Your mother has a problem and we don't have time for that now."

"But..." Ed opened his mouth.

"Where is a police's prison?" she asked.

Ed and Al looked at each other. Envy sighted.

"You don't know?" he asked "Really, Who am I working with! Come on, my good characters, an evil one will lead you!"

Ed said nothing but it was obvious he was furious. Maybe Al was a little bit calm down. They went out of Riza's apartment and started to walk to the police's prison which was near the Headquarter. Winry proposed to take a taxi but Envy refused. He didn't want to be seen by anybody. She said he could change his shape but the Sin suddenly walked into dark suspicious alley. They were walking for a while didn't know even where exactly they were now. But Envy was looking like he did. He was proud of himself and of what he had done.

They stooped opposite to back wall of the prison. They were amazed because of the big hole on the second floor.

"What had happened?" asked Winry.

"I don't know" Envy shrugged "It looks like it was a battle here not long time ago."

"Scar!" shouted Ed "He had to make this and set Riza and Scieszka free."

"I think mother Riza should be with Scar rather with the Colonel" said Al and went to the hole.

Ed made a ladder and all four went up and entered damaged police's prison.

"I was reading a newspaper! I swear I didn't see anything!" cried prisoner's guardian.

He was kneeling in front of Roy who was ready to snap. Scar and Scieszka weren't here. They escaped when the mess had started.

"Where is she?" Flame Alchemist was in very bad mood "A woman, my subordinate. Long, blonde hair, red eyes, red dress, slim and quite beautiful."

"I don't know who you are talking about sir!" Roy squished his teeth and was just about to snap "Ok, ok, she was here some time ago. She did this big hole…"

"No! This hole made a murderer Scar" Roy put emphasis on this sentences.

"Oh yes, sorry sir, I forgot! Scar did it and then your woman ran away."

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"How? She was furious and muttered something like "I will kill you Roy". I was just scared. And this big man with tattoo arm and his love… not everyone is an alchemist sir."

"You bastard!" Ed ran to Roy and hit him with all his strength "What did you do to Riza?"

"Edward!" Envy shouted "I'm envious! How can you treat this person in the same way as me?!"

"I'm trying to find out where did this girl go!" he said firmly "And how dare you hit your boss? You want me to take back your silver clock?"

"Why did you put her here?" asked Al.

"It's not the matter to discuss now. Sorry boys, I have no time to chat." He turned and went out of the prison.

"What we will do now?" asked Winry.

"I don't know!" Ed was mad and hit the wall. "I think Riza went back to the house now. We will go there."

"I hope not" said Envy.

Full Metal gave him evil glance.

"Ok, sinner. Where is she? TELL IT!"

"I won't until you kiss me."

Al and Winry redded. Prisoner's guardian stood up and quickly left the room.

"WHAT?!"

"Kiss me"

"NO!"

"Why not? You did it quite often. Why don't you do this now?"

"Because… because…"

"Your brother and friend are here? Come on, shorty, you are not a baby! I hope you are not ashamed of them, are you? They both know what love is and how important a kiss is!"

"But…"

"Come on!" Winry looked at her watch "Kiss him and we must to leave. I hear more police is going here."

"I will kiss Winry to make you fell better" proposed Al and grasped the girl.

"Ok, ok!" Ed stood close to Envy.

He lifted his head and gave a homunculus a light kiss. But he suddenly surround young alchemist by his arms and gave him a passionate one. Ed didn't try to escape. It looked like he was enjoying it. Al and Winry looked at each other.

When Ed and Envy eventually stopped, the Sin smiled to everyone with his distinctive smile.

"I think she is in his house."

Roy called a taxi.

"To Fanfics street please."

"Yes mister Mustang!" a familiar voice was heard.

Vicki – sister of Riza, winked to him.

"Hey!" he greeted her "You have another job?"

"Yes, this in the restaurant was too risky, especially when you and sister have a date. So, wild horse, where are we going?"

"I think your quarrelsome sister is in my bedroom and waits for me"

Yes, Roy and Envy had right, Riza was in the Colonel's house. She was wandering inside and thinking why higher-ups always had got nicer houses. Roy's was placed in modern district, very fashionable and snobbish. Wives of Generals had here their favorite gardens with lots of trees and trendy flowers. Roy lived in a quite small building with two floors. He bought it after he had became the Colonel. It made him being near to his superiors.

Riza was thinking what she could do now to hurt the Colonel. She really wanted to. After this all years of being with him, protecting him and advising she received only one useless date! She loved him, she always did. And he never even noticed she is a woman! And she needed him, just like he needed her.

But why this stupid man didn't understand that? Now it was time for revenge. She decided to break his heart – just like he had done to her and then left. No one would be care about his job, his aims, life, even his shirts! From this time he had to do it all alone! Yes, ALONE! Maybe one of his beautiful girlfriends would protect him from other people!

Speaking about girlfriends… Riza started to search for his photo album. She would find it and burn all photos of his women. Just for revenge. But it was neither in the dinning room, nor in the kitchen. Riza pushed a door to his bedroom.

"Hmm, nice place to sleep and make love" she said to herself.

She went to a cupboard near a bed. There were two photos on it. She reached for it. In the first was he with his old friend Hughes. She raised her eyebrow. So, even in a place like that he still remembers his friends? How sweet.

Another was a big group photo of him and his friends from military. She was standing next to him. With face, like always, saying nothing. It was a photo she liked very much. She didn't have many photos with her beloved one ("And I'm not going to have any from this time!"). She and the Colonel, she and the Flame Alchemist, she and Roy…

Roy entered the house and suddenly bumped into Edward and his merry companions.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" they both shouted.

"It's my house! Leave it now!" Roy said angrily.

"No! Mother Riza is here and…" Ed started but then Roy opened a locker's door and pushed the visitors inside.

"Hey! What are you…"

He ran upstairs. When Riza heard someone was coming she quickly locked the door. She put on her gun.

"I know you are here, First Lieutenant!" Roy shouted. "Open the door!"

"No sir!" she aimed her gun.

"If you don't open, I'll blow it up!"

"It's your door sir! But when you do it, I'll fire!"

"You are a burglar! I can call a police!"

"And take me back to prison? Oh no, Colonel, I'll never follow your order again! You are nothing better than all military and the Fuhrer! I was stupid I had ever loved you and protect you!"

"OPEN THE DOOR!"

"NO!"

The house quaked. There was nothing left from the door. Roy used his gloves to burn it. Now he was standing in a flying dust surrounding him and looking angrily at Riza. She didn't put off the gun.

"I'm ready to fire!" she said but her voice shacked.

"I'm ready to snap if you make any move." He entered the room.

She couldn't pull the trigger. There was something in his eyes that she couldn't resist. Something likes… passion or something…

"Why did you send me to the prison?"

"Because you prefer to date with serial murderer than me"

"It's not that I prefer! You…"

"But it was you who left that night." He was coming closer.

"But… why didn't you follow me?"

"You are really a woman, Hawkeye" Roy was so close that he started to play with her hair. "How can I know what do you want if you don't speak to me. Partners should tell everything to each other. It makes their relationship grow."

"We aren't partners" she put off her pistol.

"What the heck he is planning to do?" Ed was walking around in small locker.

"Think, shorty, THINK!" Envy was doing Alphonce a plait.

"I hope nothing bad with mother" Al's voice was full of worry.

"I hope not." Winry crouched in locker's corner.

"You all three are so childish!" Envy shook his head.

"I'm not childish!" Ed shouted. "And you are…"

"So why are you thinking he is going to kill her or something? Really, guys! He is in love in her, just like Ed in me!"

"Don't say such stupid thing! I am not in love in you!"

"So why did you kiss me?"

"Because you asked me to!"

"Don't say it wasn't delight, you little liar!"

"Stop arguing!" Winry shouted "We have been sitting here for two hours now! Boys, let's do something!"

"The doors are open" The Sin ended doing Al's plait.

"What?"

"He didn't closed them"

She looked at Al and Ed.

"You knew about it?"

"Yes, he forgot to lock us" admitted Full Metal.

"So, why we are still here?"

"Because…" boys looked at each other. "We want to know what will happen next."

Winry tried to say something more but the door was opened. Roy wore a dressing gown and was looking very happy and relaxing.

"Good day my little children" he said "Sorry for keeping you here for so long. Don't you want something to eat?"

Ed was just about to say he is not a child but when he heard a chance to eat, he quickly changed his mind. They all went to a kitchen and Roy started to make a scramble egg.

"Is mother Riza ok?" Al asked.

"Yes, she is rather ok." The Colonel answered.

"Where is she? Can I see her?"

"Rather not. She is sleeping now."

All four exchange looks. They knew what had happened.


End file.
